A Sweet Tooth
by kage1586
Summary: A new girl is pulled in by Suzaku's red light! What happens when the warriors have no idea why but help out anyway. Why this girl? And why is Hotohori's and Houki's marriage not so perfect?
1. A Secret

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I do own Karen Ha (which in Japanese means: Sweet Tooth)

This story takes place in ancient China---after Eikoden

Read on and tell me what you think, thanks!

A Sweet Tooth

Ch. 1

Miaka was eating and eating and eating some more as Karen watched her with a dull expression. She agreed to come by and meet with Miaka to eat together but this was ridiculous!

"Suh! Yah unna oooo secket!?" Miaka looked at Karen with a mouth full of food.

"Miaka, I can't understand you." Karen said dryly.

So…of course, Miaka scarfed the food down and gulped down some soda. She smiled at Karen, "Do you want to know a secret?!"

Karen sighed and nodded to Taka, "That you are so in love with this guy? Sorry, I knew that." she sighed and looked out the window bored.

"No, that's not it! Ever wonder where this guy came from?!" Miaka smiled widely.

Karen turned to her and got up, "Sorry Miaka, I don't need to hear the talk of the birds and the bees. Mom has given it to me already." She walked out and sighed at the cars driving by. 'I wonder what it would be like to be without all this technology.' she thought as she walked down towards the library.

At the Diner

Miaka was too busy staring into Taka's eyes to realize what had just happened. Taka tilted his head, "Miaka…"

"Yes, Taka?" she said in a dreamy voice, with hearts for eyes.

"What is the talk of the birds and the bees?"

Karen walked in the library and sat in a desk and started to read a romance novel by Sherrilyn Kenyon, one of her favorite authors who wrote of her favorite beings…dark-hunters.

( I don't own Sheerilyn Kenyon/Kinley Magregor…if you like romance novels, I suggest: Dara Joy, her, Connie Mason, or Sandra Hill, just a suggestion.)

A red light started from the top of the staircase and came towards Karen's back. She got a cold chill and looked around and a red wind enveloped her, "UGH!"

She could see the staircase and the door that said 'Restricted Area' and then the open book and that was all she remembered as she plummeted through a brighter red light. She screamed as she saw a roof and covered her face as best she could as she fell through the roof but no pain came as she fell on a thin piece of carpet.

She opened her eyes and looked around. There was a man in a red robe like thing that looked down at her, "Who are you?" he asked, his brown hair flowing, tied up to the side as what seemed to be his hat was sitting on the throne behind him.

"I'm…Karen Ha…" she said cautiously and got up into a standing position as he walked towards her.

"How did you get here?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. He looked at her frame. A small girl, around 5'2 with reddish light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes were more green than anything though as he circled her. She had blue jeans and a black shirt under a lavender sweater that was about ten sizes too big for her tiny frame.

"I'm not really sure…a red light came and engulfed me and then I was brought here…and um…yea." she sputtered out and he smiled some.

"A red light, of Suzaku no doubt. Do you know a girl by the name of Miaka?"

"Yes, actually, I do. I was just with her a few minutes ago." Karen said and looked around, "She was with Taka and--"

"Taka? Oh yes, Tamahome. It is hard for us to think of him as anyone else but Tamahome." the man said.

"Oh…um ok, now about who you are…"

"I am Emperor Sitei, ruler of Konan." he smiled, "You may call me Hotohori since Suzaku brought you here."

"Em…emp…EMPEROR?!" Karen passed out.

"She must have been caught off guard by my elegance and beauty." Hotohori said proudly and lifted her up and carried her to a guestroom. He had Houki stay with her and walked to the throne again. "Boushin?" he called out and his son came into view. "Send guards out to get the Suzaku warriors, my son."

"Yes, father." Boushin nodded and walked towards the guards in the other room to relay the message.

Chichiri's message: The emperor sends for you about Suzaku…

Chichiri scratched his head and sighed, "I hope everything is alright at the castle, you know?" and took off his cape and disappeared to the castle.

Mitsukake's message: The emperor needs you because of Suzaku

Mitsukake patted a child on the head and smiled, "I must be off, little one." and started his journey with Tama, the cat.

Chiriko's message: You must go to the palace for more information of Suzaku

Chiriko sighed and closed his book, "I suppose I can always learn more of Suzaku." and bid his parents farewell and mounted his horse and rode off.

Nuriko's message: Your presence is needed at the palace on account of Suzaku.

Nuriko blushed, "Oh! His majesty must have figured out that he doesn't want Houki and wants me!" and HE ran towards the castle.

Tasuki's Message: You need to go to the palace because the emperor said so.

Tasuki spit off a few curses, "Kouji, take care of da bandit leader stuff! I'll be back as soon as I see wha' 'is majesty wants t' talk 'bout!" he took his harisen and got onto his horse and galloped towards the palace. "If 'tis 'bout some wom'n, I'll skewer 'im! I had enough a them!" he muttered in his mountain bandit, priceless language…if that's what you want to call it.

(Kouji is still alive cuz I said so…and that was an illusion so I still say he's alive lol).

Karen stirred some and then opened her eyes. She looked at a woman with purple hair tied up gracefully. She was wearing a crown and her eyes were such a beautiful color. They were green with tiny specs of blue and yellow in them. She blinked and remembered the crown. "I um…hi…and--"

"You are Karen Ha?" the woman asked and Karen nodded. "I am Empress Houki."

She thought for a moment. "Emperor Sitei and Empress Houki…OH!" her hands flew to her mouth as Houki backed away some in confusion, "YOU MUST BE MARRIED TO THE EMPEROR!"

Houki blinked and then smiled warmly, "Yes, Highness is my husband." she nodded.

"Highness? Why not just call him Sitei…or um…oh what did he call himself?" she scratched her head.

"Hotohori, you know!" a blue haired man literally 'poofed' into the room. Karen gasped as she looked at him. The man had a smile all the time it seemed and his eyes were closed. She tilted her head as she looked at his hair. The back was tied back nicely however the front was just downright peculiar. It spiked but looked as if it were 10 feet long!

"Um…excuse me, how do you do that?" she asked, not even caring about who he was.

"This is Chichiri, one of the warriors of Suzaku, Miss Karen Ha." Houki smiled as Chichiri walked towards them.

"No…I mean, sure yea, but how does your hair stick up like that?" Karen lifted a brow, "Do you use some kind of special gel or hairspray?"

"…" Chichiri's face seemed to be confused and he shrugged, "I don't know, you know?"

"No, I don't…" Karen said and blinked.

"He says 'you know' on many occasions. You will get used to it." Houki smiled.

"Ah…um ok." Karen shrugged, "Now…aside from your hair, do you know of why I'm here?"

Chichiri's face was smiling…more. "The emperor said that you were brought here by the red light of Suzaku, the God of Konan."

"Um…" Karen felt as if a 747 just flew over her head.

"Suzaku is the guardian of the south. Konan is the southern region of China and--"

"CHINA?!" Karen squealed, "I'M IN CHINA?!"

"Why, yes…" Houki nodded.

"This is just like when Lady Miaka and Lady Mayo came here, you know?" Chichiri asked and sighed, "You are in, what they called, ancient China but it is modern for us, you know?"

Karen rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed, "Why me?"

"I don't know, you tell us." another purple haired…shim said. Karen couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl and blinked. They had pink eyes that had little specs of purple in them and a smile on their face. "I'm Nuriko." they said.

Karen still couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl since their voice didn't help much. "I'm sorry…are you a male or female?"

Nuriko's smile turned to a frown, "I'm a guy…unfortunately." he said.

Karen looked to Chichiri and Houki for an answer and they just shrugged. "Nuriko has always had an eye for his majesty however it just wouldn't work out because--WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Chichiri was punched through the roof by a very pissed off Nuriko.

Karen got off the bed and stormed over to him, slapping him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HE'S NICE!" Karen glared at Nuriko.

Nuriko felt his face and then glared back at Karen and slapped her across the face. "DON'T SLAP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!" Karen countered.

"BRING IT!" Nuriko yelled back.

This went on for a few minutes, neither of them noticing that a reddish orange haired bandit stepped in and lifted a brow. Sneaking over to a battered Chichiri, he whispered, "Da' gay boy find a new wom'n t' fight wit'?"

"Yes, you know?" Chichiri sighed and rubbed his sore chin.

"Wha' da' heck happen'd t' ya?" the boy asked Chichiri.

"Nuriko…"

"Ah…" the boy nodded and walked up to the bickering 'women.'

"I SAID I WAS A PRETTIER GIRL THAN YOU!" Nuriko cried.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN A GIRL, MORON!" Karen squealed.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the boy yelled over them both and they both stared at him, confused. Karen's jaw dropped. His golden colored eyes were mixed with a tint of brown and orange. His ears were pierced and his necklaces looked real nice on his strong neck. Not to mention his hands, enough said. ;;

"AHA!!!!!!!" Nuriko pointed to the boy, "THE FLAMING BANDIT!!!"

"Bandit?" Karen blinked.

"Yes. He's a bandit but also another member of the Suzaku Seven. He is Tasuki." Houki's presence was known once again. (DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! I tell ya people! She pops about like Chichiri!)

"Suzaku Seven?" Karen asked and turned to Houki.

Houki sighed as Tasuki started going on in his broken language and accent that Karen just didn't quite understand. "SHUT UP!" Nuriko yelled and hit Tasuki on the back of the head, flinging the bandit into a nearby wall.

Karen blinked and looked to Nuriko, "Um…nice hit…"

"Nuriko has great strength." a teenage boy of about 17 walked in with his hair sticking up in a hair band.

"This is Chiriko, you know?" Chichiri said.

"How do you do?" Chiriko asked and smiled.

"He's got better grammar than I'll ever have!" Karen pointed, astounded.

"I am one of the Suzaku warriors chosen in the stars. My character means wisdom." Chiriko said and showed Karen a symbol on his foot.

"Wow…" Karen blinked, "So…do all you guardian people have those?" she asked them all.

"Yea." Nuriko nodded and pulled down his shirt some to show his symbol on his chest. "It means strength."

Tasuki pulled up his sleeve, now fully recovered in some bizarre way, and showed Karen his. "Speed."

Karen giggled and then busted out laughing. The others tilted their heads, "Is she alright?" Chiriko asked Houki.

"I think so…" Houki blinked.

"Sorry…" Karen let out a few more giggles, "Speed, in my country is a drug that makes you do some weird things…it makes you crazy."

"We don't have to worry about Tasuki going insane, you know?" Chichiri smiled with his smiling mask. (Wow! A smiling mask smiles!)

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOS'D T' MEAN?!" Tasuki yelled, pulled out his harisen and aimed it at Chichiri, "I'll barbeque you, Chichiri!"

"What's that?" Karen pointed.

"It's a metal fan that Tasuki has fun with." Nuriko muttered.

"Oh…" Karen blinked and then turned to Chichiri, "Where is your symbol?"

Chichiri lifted up his pant leg and showed her his symbol on his knee. "There, you know?"

"And…?" Karen asked.

Nuriko laughed, "His basically means monk."

"He's a monk?" Karen asked and looked at Chichiri's clothes, "He doesn't look like the ones in books and movies."

"Movies?" Chichiri asked.

"Um…yea. Moving pictures?" Karen asked to see if anyone understood.

"It must be something from her time." Chiriko said wisely.

"OH!!!!!!!" Tasuki gave a fanged smirk, "Wom'n, gotta be complicated n' stuff!"

"Um…sorry?" Karen said slowly.

"Don't worry about him." Nuriko shook his hand around, "He's just mad because he was taken from his home and could be drowned." he laughed.

"Drowned?" Karen asked.

"Tasuki can't swim." Chiriko smiled, "He's lived in the mountains all his life."

Tasuki muttered and sat in the corner, away from everyone.

"Uh huh…alright." Karen shrugged and looked to Houki, "What about the emperor? What's his symbol thing mean?"

Houki smiled, "Great swordsmanship." she pointed to the side of her neck, "Right here."

"Oh…," she nodded, "But…aren't there seven of you all?"

"Yes." Chiriko said and named everyone off, "As you have met: Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, and me." he smiled, "The other two are Tamahome and Mitsukake."

"Tamahome? Why does that sound familiar?" Karen asked herself.

"Taka, as you know him now." Hotohori stepped in with his son, the spitting image of his father. Boushin stepped to his mother, Houki, and stayed silent.

"OH! TAKA! MIAKA'S HUSBAND!" Karen exclaimed.

"Yes, Miaka's husband." Hotohori said and nodded.

"But what about Mitsukake?" Karen asked.

The door opened and a tall man with a green and blue outfit and matching headband walked in, smiling. A few strands of black hair fell from the band as he stepped closer to Chichiri.

"This is Mitsukake, you know?" Chichiri said.

"Oh…wow." Karen looked up to Mitsukake, "You are really tall."

Mitsukake chuckled and sat down in a nearby chair. "You called for us, Sire?" he looked to Hotohori.

Hotohori nodded, "Yes, I called for all of you. The red light brought Karen Ha here to Konan and I must say, I do not like the feeling which I have now. Seiryuu has been sending threatening letters here and ordering that we engage in war."

Karen raised a hand as if she were in school and got some strange glances and looks, "Um…sorry." she lowered her hand and continued, "What or who is Seiryuu?"

"Seiryuu is the guardian of the Northern region, Kutou." Hotohori said calmly, "For every region, there is a God. Therefore four gods."

"The Universe of the Four Gods…" Karen remembered the name of the book that sucked her in.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's what brought Miaka here," Chiriko said and thought a moment, "Yes, it must have been."

"It brought me here too." Karen thought and then shrugged, "But why me? Why not Miaka…or Mayo, didn't you say Mayo was here too?"

"Yes…but they have already been priestesses. Miaka is the true priestess however Mayo came as well." Hotohori said.

"Whoa…this will take some big explaining." Karen said and held her head, "My pickles, some things are just meant to be left alone."

The others looked at each other and shrugged. "We will begin training tomorrow." Hotohori said finally.

"Training?" Karen asked, confused.

"To strengthen our powers from Suzaku." Hotohori said and started to walk out.

"What about me? I don't have no powers." Karen said.

"You don't have any powers…not I don't have no.'" Chiriko pointed out.

"What I tell ya?! He has better grammar than I'll ever have!" Karen said, a bit embarrassed.

"You will watch at what we can do." Hotohori said, answering her question, and during our breaks, we will tell you more about ourselves. You must be familiar and know your warriors good to become a priestess or at least help us."

"I thought you said Miaka was the true priestess."

"She was and still is. However, you can still summon Suzaku with her help, and believe me, if Miaka can, she'll do anything she can to help." Nuriko said.

"Ok…" Karen shrugged, "Sure."

"Get some rest." Hotohori said to Karen and the others, "We will start at dawn." he walked out, followed by Boushin.

"I will stay here to get her situated." Houki said as the warriors walked out.

"Mrs. Houki?" Karen asked and Houki turned to her with a polite smile, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad there is another girl here. It would be quite scary to be the only girl with lots of guys around."

Houki smiled more, "Lady Karen, you will be alone with the warriors for some time. They are all very honorable and will not take advantage of you in any way, you have my word."

"Won't you come too?" Karen asked, a bit alarmed.

"No, my place is in the palace with my son, Boushin."

"But what about Hotohori?" Karen asked.

"Highness will be with you all in disguise while Boushin and I run the country while you are away."

"Oh…"

"Yes, now, get some rest." Houki stood up as Karen laid down and looked at her. "Do you need anything?"

"No." Karen shook her head and stretched some.

"If you do, just find a guard or someone, they are all around the palace and will be glad to help. I assure you that you will come to no harm."

"Thanks." Karen smiled and closed her eyes.

Houki nodded and left the room, closing the door and walking to her chamber to Hotohori and smiled, "She is resting, Highness."

Hotohori turned to her in his white pants, shirtless and his hair held back in a string. "That is good, thank you Houki." he nodded and laid his sword down.

She smiled to herself as she watched his muscles flex some. She nodded once and changed into a less heavy set of garments and climbed into her side of the bed. "Sweet dreams Highness."

Hotohori frowned some. He didn't ever expect the one that he would fall in love with would call him 'highness.' He didn't want her to, for once, he wanted her to use his real name…Sitei…was that too much to ask? He shrugged off that feeling and laid down on his side of the bed, facing away from her.

As he slept, Houki laid awake with tears streaming down her face. Perhaps…perhaps if she said something, just maybe he'd hold her affectionately. She felt more like a child bearer of a stranger than a wife and mother of her husband.

Later in the story, there will be a reason why Karen was chosen to come into the book…don't fret, I didn't forget to go into that.

Looks like the 'happy family' idea for Hotohori and Houki isn't what they seemed to think it was…but when is it ever?

Reviews please.

Genbu's and Byakko's story is in the making!!! Yes! You wonderful fans of Fushigi Yuugi and Yuu Watase!!! The moment is here! They are already talking of translating the stories!!!

The site that has this info will be posted in a few days under my profile!!! I cannot wait to see them!

In the next episode of the mysterious play (Fushigi Yuugi), Karen will watch and learn more about the warriors. Some things she really doesn't want or need to know and other things she must know. What journey awaits this modern day girl is still a mystery but will be a strange one indeed.

Kage1586


	2. Testing Them Again

I do not own FY, it's property of Yuu Watase…but I do own this fic, read on!

A Sweet Tooth

Karen didn't know what to do, she tossed and turned that entire night. Nightmares of black and blood red liquid draped itself over the palace. She was uneasy so she decided to get up and walk about.

Taking Houki's advice, she knew no one would harm her for what she could bring to this country, peace and understanding.

"Something is troubling you, Lady Karen?" She looked around for the voice and saw Chichiri sitting on a ledge looking at her without his mask.

"You seem different, you didn't have a scar before…" she noted and looked at him in the pale moonlight.

He looked at her and then back to the moon, not answering her, even if it wasn't a question, he knew she was wondering like everyone had.

She looked to the moon as well, pulling the robe closer around her and then looked back to Chichiri, "Do you suppose I could take a seat beside you?"

He looked to her and gave the gentlest smile he could manage and nodded, "Of course."

She climbed up on the rail and sat opposite from him and looked back at the moon, "Chichiri, what do you know of dreams?"

He looked at her strangely, "Dreams?"

"Nightmares really."

"It depends on what it was about." he said truthfully.

"I don't really know. I just saw black and dark red thick liquid, thicker than blood almost draining down the palace. Isn't that something bad?"

She looked at him tense up, "It does not sound good if that's what you mean. something is trying to take over the palace, perhaps an uprising? Or perhaps the monarchy is close to being destroyed."

She nodded and then sighed, looking down, "I don't know what I can do as a priestess. I don't even know math that well." she muttered.

He shook his head, "it's not the mind that the priestess is worth, it's her heart and soul." He got off the rail and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry if you are strong enough, that's what the warriors are for."

"Can't I just hide till it's over?" she asked jokingly and looked at him as he took his mask and put it over his face.

"We all have masks but it is more important that we know how to take them off, Karen. Hopefully your dreams are more comforting. G'night."

"Thank you Chichiri. You as well." she watched him go back into his room and looked back to the moon. "I hope nothing terrible happens that we can't get through together. Miaka, what were you trying to tell me?"

-----

The next day:

------

Karen had a hard time getting sleep but she figured she would have a more difficult time without Chichiri's words.

She dressed in a white kimino with purple waves at the bottom and a tie to match. Lilacs were placed around nicely on the fabric and her hair was pinned up with a pair of hair pieces.

Her sandals were white as she stepped around the palace, trying to find the gathering area where they were to meet. 'Oh great, lost in a palace and no one is around! Figures!'

She was too busy looking around to notice she was about to run into someone. "Hey!" Karen stopped abruptly and looked up to Tasuki.

"Sorry Tasuki, I didn't mean to not notice you, I was trying to figure my way around here."

Tasuki crossed his arms, "C'mon, it's this way." he muttered and led her to the arena where they would train. She looked up at his white open shirt that matched his pants. His boots were black as they rounded a corner. He was wearing his earrings and necklaces as well. And he had fangs! Cute!

She smiled to herself and followed him inside. It was more like outside but it was closed in all except the top like the coliseums that gladiators would fight in.

Tasuki looked around and then found Hotohori, Karen followed him closely, "Ya might just wanna get 'er a map." Tasuki said to the emperor before he passed by.

Karen looked to Hotohori and smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't find it. The palace is huge!"

Hotohori smiled and for a moment, he looked like a woman, "Oh that's alright, we would have had an escort for you Karen but Houki figured it would be better if you weren't surrounded by everyone all at once. So when you didn't show up, we sent Tasuki to get you since he's the fastest. We could have sent Chichiri but he can only do teleportation and it would exhaust him a bit."

Karen nodded, "Thanks for the consideration. Where is Mrs. Houki?"

Hotohori looked to the side and pointed, "She is with Boushin in the seats. You may join her but be sure to pay attention to your warriors as well. You won't succeed if you don't know how we can help you."

"But don't you know what you can do? Why do you need me?"

"As duty of a priestess, you must know our powers to their extent, that's where we were mistaking when Mayo was here, she didn't understand we could overcome almost anything if we worked together."

"Yea, but I get it."

"Karen…" She looked to Houki, "What His Highness is trying to say is that you must know and trust their abilities as well as your own."

"Ohhhh!" She looked back to Hotohori, "See, you might be as pretty as a girl, but you don't know our intellect and how it works!" she jested and walked back with Houki to sit with her and Boushin.

Hotohori looked to the others, "Are we ready?"

They all nodded and Tasuki just had to cross his arms, "yea yea."

Hotohori smirked, "Each test will see if you have faltered in the years we have not fought."

They understood and the tests began!

----

Chichiri's Test:

-----

Hotohori let a dragon into the arena. Karen tensed and backed against the seat as much as she could. She watched in angst as Chichiri held his staff up right and did his usual prayer stance, a blue field surrounded him and the dragon, trying to keep it in the field to keep the others safe.

Everyone understood, even Karen. She trusted Chichiri from the night before when they had talked.

"Kyaa!" he shouted as a whirlwind of blue lightning shot towards the dragon. The dragon, of course fought against it, for his life and to kill Chichiri. Chichiri didn't expect the dragon to be so strong yet was not too surprised to not fight it till it's death. His mask shattered and fell to the ground as another, stronger wave hit the dragon head on and eventually destroyed it into a black mist of gunk.

'What is that?' Karen wondered.

Boushin looked at her confused face, "It was nothing but pure evil energy. We won't kill for the sport."

She looked to him and nodded, "Gotcha, that's refreshing." she looked on as Chichiri's field lowered and he pulled another mask out and placed it back on and looked back to Hotohori, bowing some and walked to Karen, a bit weak from the exploit.

He sat beside her and started to meditate, "He is quite strong isn't he? Who does he fight for? What does he fight for?" Karen asked Houki who just smiled.

"In time." Houki answered and pointed to Nuriko.

----

Nuriko's Test:

------

Nuriko cracked his fingers, lifted up a gigantic boulder that had rolled from Mt. Reikaku years ago and destroyed half the village. No one had been able to even destroy it to rubble. Nuriko, on the other hand, held it with one hand and smiled, giving Karen a peace sign.

Nuriko threw the boulder up and Karen gasped as it came down quickly to Nuriko who had his fist straight above him. The boulder instantly cracked without him even putting any more force into it but his outstretched arm.

Karen smiled, "Wow!" she looked to Houki and Boushin, "I've never seen anything like that before!"

Nuriko walked over beside Chichiri and looked at Karen, "Pretty cool, huh?" he laughed girlishly.

Karen nodded, "Yea!" Nuriko smirked and looked back to the rest of them left.

-----

Chiriko's test:

-----

He stood there and five of the smartest scholars questioned him continuously for almost a half hour, Chiriko didn't even flinch at any of the questions as he answered them completely right in every aspect given.

When he was done, he bowed to Hotohori and walked up to Karen who was in complete awe, "How did you do that?"

Chiriko smiled down at her and pointed to his foot, "It comes naturally, always had."

Karen smiled and nodded, "Yea I guess. Lucky you, can you take my exams?"

"No…but I can help you study for them." he promised.

"Thanks a lot, it means a great deal." she said honestly.

He nodded and sat down by Boushin and watched on with the others.

-----

Mitsukake's Test

-----

The ill of the village who heard they were to die soon lined up beside him. And one by one, he healed them to their full potential and walked up to Karen, handing her a tiny sack that contained a small jar of liquid.

She smelt it and made a disgusted face, "ugh, what is this?"

"It will help you with your nightmares."

She looked to Chichiri who was still meditating, "Did Chichiri…"

"No." Mitsukake interrupted and she looked to him, "He wouldn't discuss anything personal. This is new news to me that Chichiri knew…but it's because the lines under your eyes and the exhaustion which comes from your sulking shoulders. It's quite obvious that you haven't gotten enough sleep last night."

She smiled a bit, "Sorry, but I am paying as much attention as I can."

"We know." he bowed and stood on the other side with Chiriko sitting beside him. Tama the cat ran up and sat in Chiriko's lap as he pet him.

-----

Tasuki's test:

------

He was stretching his legs and back and looked to Hotohori, "When I say Go, you run as fast as you can through the maze of traps and obstacles, when I say stop, stop on the dime. See if you can still do it."

Tasuki smirked, his fangs barely showing, "When'ver you're ready."

"Go."

Tasuki took off, jumping over hurdles and flipping through a few hoops, the fire barely grazing him, just the sparks could be seen as he left it. When he came to the spikes and trap door right afterward, he literally ran on the spikes and jumped above the trap door.

Karen's eyes widened as she witnessed it, "Oh my…"

Tasuki was about to hit more of the tricks and schemes as Hotohori said "Stop" and he stopped in place, crouching about to run through the shoulder height tunnels and stood up straight and looked back to him.

"Seen nuff?" he asked and Hotohori nodded.

Tasuki walked to Karen's side and stood there, watching as Hotohori prepared for his own test. Karen looked to Tasuki, "You were awesome! I've never seen anyone move so fast." she praised.

He looked down to her and lifted a brow, "You ain't seen nuttin yet, wait till I use meh harison!" He bulked proudly.

She grinned, "I shall." she nodded and looked on with the others leaving Tasuki confused as why she didn't find his arrogance annoying. Women.

-----

Hotohori's Test:

------

Many of the land's greatest swordsman and arrowmen were called forth, knowing his lordship wouldn't kill them. He battled at least five men at a time, at the same time blocking the arrows with his sheath or edge of the blade.

Karen sensed Houki's tenseness. She looked to the empress and saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you alright, Houki?"

Houki looked at her, not realizing she didn't hide her emotions, "Yes, I'm fine. Just admiring."

Boushin listened and then looked down and back up to his father, "I hope someday I can be just as well as father."

Karen looked at him, "It's gotta be hard, the only wish for a boy is to be just like their dad. And Boushin's is a member of the Suzaku warriors, what a feat."

Boushin looked to her, "I don't need to be a Suzaku warrior to be just like him in the heart."

Karen smiled, "Right! Gosh, what is it? Everyone is smarter than me here…"

Houki grinned, "No, we just know what life means to everyone else."

Karen nodded and looked on while she felt Houki's tenseness ease back up as she saw Houki's head bow sadly just before Hotohori's test was over.

When he was finished, everyone was either at a draw…or out of arrows. He bowed to them all and sheathed his sword and walked up to Karen, seeing Houki looking away and frowned. She didn't even want to watch him but would watch everyone else? He looked back to Karen and she had a sympathetic look about her.

"You were magnificent Hotohori." Karen gave him a thumbs up, she just wished her words were enough to thwart his look that he gave to Houki of agony. Something was not good about this marriage at all…

Maybe she could help? She was the priestess now afterall…

"Thank you, Karen." he started to walk off, "We shall eat now, we cannot go on a voyage with empty stomachs."

Karen stood up and looked to Houki who looked up at her, "Come on, Houki…"

Houki nodded and stood up with the others and Karen and her fell behind the crowd as they talked of food and hunger, Boushin walked beside his father.

"What's wrong Houki? You seemed to not even want to look at him." Karen said quietly.

Houki looked at her, "Am I so transparent?" she paused, "It's not that I didn't want to look at him. I love looking at him…but it's him looking at me that's the problem."

Karen paused midstep and looked at Houki strangely as she stopped beside her, "What are you talking about? Hotohori looked hurt when you didn't meet his gaze."

Houki sighed and folded her hands in front of her, "Highness and I have been going through a bit of turmoil. Marriage spats I suppose."

"And does Boushin know?"

"I assume he feels the tension." Houki said truthfully, "But he's never said anything about it."

Karen nodded and looked ahead, "Come on, or we'll get left behind." she jested and continued with Houki, "But you know, I know something else is troubling you." hearing Houki's silence, she smiled, continuing, "But I don't think it's much to not even look at his face."

Houki looked at her strangely, walking beside her, "I don't understand."

Karen looked at her, "Perhaps you could talk to Hotohori on the same level? I don't think he thinks you are lower…but you seem to feel it."

Houki sighed, "He is the emperor."

Karen laughed, "And you're the empress, so what?"

Houki shook her head, "it is just not done. A woman's place is behind her husband."

Karen didn't like that at all, "In my world, you know, there are women called feminists. They think they are completely equal to men."

Houki gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as they came to another stop, "Is there? I never knew, Miaka never spoke about it much. Of course, we rarely spoke."

Karen smiled and nodded, "really, come on, we keep stopping, we won't get anything to eat if the men are there before us!" she joked and finally a smile crept upon Houki's face. "there she is!" Houki let out a small giggle.

Little did they know that Hotohori had let Boushin lead the rest to the dining area and saw Houki's smile and slight laugh. 'She never smiles much anymore…am I so dull to her?'

He turned just in time to have Karen and Houki see him do so. Houki sobered instantly and looked to Karen with a small smile, "you know, even if I do not feel so happy all the time, it does not mean I do not love him as much as I can."

Karen looked back to her and then to Hotohori's back, "I know. It's obvious…I'll talk to him if you'd like."

Houki shook her head, "No, it's between us, you don't have to get involved."

"I know, but I said I would if you wanted me to."

"No thank you Karen, but it is greatly appreciated." Houki said sincerely.

"Alright then." Karen agreed as they walked into the dining hall. Houki led Karen to a seat beside Hotohori and Chichiri as she rounded behind Hotohori and sat on the opposite side of him with Boushin at her side.

They ate. All in complete silence. Why, no one knew. But no one knew what to say either.

------

That Night

------

Houki bid sweet dreams to Karen and reminded her of the remedy that Mitsukake gave her earlier.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Karen did something that no one ever dared besides family. She hugged Houki warmly.

Hotohori and Boushin were passing as Houki was in complete shock. "Karen, what is the matter?" she asked quietly and held her like a mother would.

Karen shook her head, "Nothing. I just figured we both needed a hug. I don't know anything about this world. I don't really know anyone in it. You've been a great escape when I needed to speak to someone, even if I'll be leaving tomorrow morning with the others. It was nice to talk to someone who understood loneliness and helped me get around it."

Houki's eyes rimmed with tears as she held Karen tighter, "Thank you Karen, you have taught me to be more the woman I want to be and be less of the empress that stole her away. It's nice to have a female friend to talk to as well."

Karen looked up at her after the hug and smiled, "Sweet dreams Houki, hopefully it'll get better soon."

Houki nodded and turned to see Boushin staring up at her. "Boushin?"

Karen looked out her window to see Hotohori walk off. "Uh oh…I don't think he understood what we were talking about."

Houki looked past Boushin to Hotohori's back. Pain pierced her chest as she looked down to Boushin, "What did it sound like?"

Boushin frowned, "You don't want to be empress or married to father, truthfully." he looked to Karen, "That's not what it was, was it?"

Karen shook her head, "Not in the slightest. I'm so sorry Houki, if I hadn't hugged you…"

Houki looked back and gave a small smile, "Do not worry. If our marriage was that frail, it is time we try to repair it like it should be."

Boushin nodded and bowed away from his mother as she ran after Hotohori, calling "highness" but he did not turn to her. It hurt her even more every time she called and he wouldn't even acknowledge him.

Chiriko saw this and was walking up towards Hotohori, "You know, someone is calling you, Hotohori."

Hotohori looked at Chiriko and gave a sarcastic smirk, "Yea. Someone." he muttered and walked past.

Houki was breathing heavily as she couldn't run fast in her wardrobe. She looked to Chiriko, "How do I catch him if I can't even move fast enough?"

Chiriko thought a moment, "Never tell anyone we did this." They walked into another room and exchanged clothes. Chiriko muttered as he tried to be quiet and sneak back to his room in the empress' clothing. Houki, on the other time, felt a bit better and ran after, much faster, to Hotohori.

She caught up with him in the sparring area as he practiced with his sword. He practiced more with a piece of steel than loving her, she supposed.

She walked up and caught the corner of his eye, "Chiriko, when did you dye your hair purple…" he turned to see her hair disheveled and the crown barely hanging on the side. "Houki! Are you insane! Where is Chiriko?"

"Hopefully in his room before anyone saw him in a dress."

Hotohori wanted to think of Chiriko in a dress of Houki's but he couldn't uplift the moment that had previously plundered his heart. He turned away from her.

"Highness, please, it is not how it sounded." she neared him, knowing he wouldn't harm her with the sword.

He put his hand up as if to stop her, "Don't Houki. I know you don't want to be empress. If they hadn't sent out for the women, you would have never left my brother and you would have known me or this life."

Houki stopped in front of his hand and frowned, "I did not love your brother like I love you Highness. He was like a brother to me as well."

Hotohori scoffed and walked away from her again. "Get some rest Houki."

"Don't walk away from me." she said, but it wasn't in an authoritave way. He turned back to see her head facing the ground. "Please."

He looked back in the direction he was heading and then turned back to her and walked to her, lifting her head up to look at him. Tears streamed down her face, "Why don't you try to explain exactly what went on?"

Houki closed her eyes and told him the story of what her and Karen had talked about and it all became clear to him what went on tonight was not what he thought at all.

He did something he hadn't done in a long time, he embraced her. Not as a husband, but as a lover. He couldn't believe he was so quick to pass judgment on his beloved. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her close to his body. She was caught off guard, it was so strange to feel his warmth. "Forgive me, Houki."

She gasped and shakily wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Oh Highness." she buried her face in his chest.

"Sitei."

"Highness?" she asked, not breaking their embrace.

He whispered in her ear, "It's Sitei, not Highness."

She smiled and held him as close as she could to her body, "I love you Sitei."

He relaxed a bit and smiled, "I love you as well, Houki."

-----

Whooppeee! But that's not the end of their problems, I am basing this on mostly Hotohori and Houki's relationship as well as Karen and Tasuki. Any pointers? No flames unless it's a damn good reason. Thank you, have a great day!

Reviews please

Kage1586


	3. There's Nothing Wrong With Me

I do not own FY, blah blah…I do own Karen, tra la la, read on…

Ps. Sorry if I misspell his name…it's just easier for me to write that…and more trouble to go fix it…sides, he will be called Hotohori for much of the fic. Sorry again!

A Sweet Tooth

Tasuki walked around the corner and saw a dressed figure run to Chiriko's room, "Yo! Empress!"

When the figure didn't stop to acknowledge him, he figured something was wrong and headed after it. Chiriko heard the voice and slid into the room, frantic to get the clothes off his body when the door opened quickly.

'Oh no.' Chiriko sighed as Tasuki started laughing hysterically.

"Yer idol is Nuriko!" Tasuki fell against the door frame as Chiriko changed into his own wardrobe.

"Not what it seems, Tasuki." he muttered.

"Sure kid, what'ver!" Tasuki snickered, still having a few chuckles as he headed out the door, "Don't ferg't yer beauty rest."

Chiriko grimaced as Tasuki walked down the hall. "I'll never live this down…but it was for the right thing. Unfortunately."

Back to Hotohori & Houki's Scene

Hotohori didn't want to let her go. He knew he left out with the rest of the seishi the next morning. And he needed his rest. But he also needed his woman in his arms. His wife with him in every breath. His love in his heart and him in hers.

He tightened his grip around her waist, the way he should have so many years prior. She smiled against his ear and pulled him as close as she could. "I will miss you."

Hotohori rubbed one of his hands against her back. The harsh feeling of Chiriko's jacket didn't matter to Houki as she felt the gentleness of her husband. The man she fell in love with. The one she stood by so many times. She was wondering where the magic of their love had disappeared to. Now, she knew. It didn't disappear, just hid a while to test their strength without each other. But they both knew, they were so much stronger together.

"I will do more than miss you, Houki." he promised.

Tasuki walked around the corner and saw Houki in Chiriko's clothes, "Whoa! Yer shaggin' Chiriko! Under Hotohori's nose!"

They broke apart quickly and looked at him strangely, "What?" Houki looked at her garb, "Oh, it's not what it looks like…"

"That's what the kid said! But I all yer wom'n tricks!" he pointed at her, "Bewitch'n!"

Karen walked towards Tasuki and stopped as he was accusing the empress of cheating on her husband. She was getting pissed off. She walked up and before Tasuki could say anything, she shoved him out of Hotohori and Houki's glances.

Hotohori looked to Houki strangely, "I assure you highness, I never have been unfaithful." she was afraid he would question her.

He shook his head, "No, but I think Karen may be stronger than Tasuki. In mind and in brute strength."

"Not to mention grammar." she giggled.

--------

"What was that fer!" Tasuki neared her.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!" Karen yelled at him.

Tasuki grabbed her shoulders, "He deserves t' know!"

"She didn't cheat on him!" Karen pushed him away quickly and walked towards him, forcing him to take a few steps away from her female prowess walk. "Their marriage needs reinforcement, not a machete!"

"A wha?"

"Never mind you redneck!" she pointed and sneered, "You are the only guy I have -ever- met that wouldn't understand even just a part of a woman and her heart!"

Tasuki was about to say something as she pushed past him and stomped towards Nuriko and Chichiri and past them as well.

Tasuki looked at them, "Did I miss sumt'n?"

Nuriko sighed and Chichiri just shook his head. "You'll understand someday, Tasuki, you know?"

Tasuki sighed and shook his head in reflection of Chichiri, "Not wom'n."

Nuriko neared him first and pat his shoulder a bit, "We aren't hard to figure out. Just buy a few flowers and a piece of jewelry, and we'll be yours forever."

Chichiri chuckled some, "Not all women are like you Nuriko. It takes heart, not money."

Tasuki picked Nuriko's hand off his shoulder and glared at him, "Yer not even a wom'n, how do ya know what they like?"

Nuriko neared him and whispered, "Tasuki…the more important question is to you. Why do you want to know?" he winked and walked off to his room.

Tasuki looked at Nuriko and then back to Chichiri, "Either gay guys or wom'n, they're too much." he sighed.

Chichiri smirked some behind his mask, "It will come to you one day, Tasuki."

Tasuki watched as Chichiri walked towards his room in the same direction as Nuriko and shook his head again, walking in the direction of Karen's room when he figured out what he was going to do. He almost went to check on her! He frowned and threw his hands in front of him towards her door and walked to his own room and laid down in his bed, 'What a trip this will be.' he sighed and turned in his bed, laying on the right side.

Karen was laying on her bed as she turned the opposite way that Tasuki did in his bed on the opposite side on the left side as if they were both in the same bed, they'd be looking at each other. She frowned, 'What did I get myself into? How will I get home? Oh…Miaka, what will I do?'

She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

------------------

Hotohori and Houki got into bed. Hotohori was a bit afraid to put his arm around Houki again until she took it and rested it around her stomach, laying against his front.

Her hair toppled a bit but not enough to get into his face. He leaned his head into her neck and that's the way they slept the entire night.

Cuddling.

They didn't need anything else. Anyone else. They just needed this moment. Each other.

-------------------

Boushin peeked in on the sleeping parents and smiled, 'Karen Ha, you have much to teach us.' he bowed and went to his own room, laying down and drifting into sleep.

-------------------

Mitsukake looked out to the stars as Chichiri walked out of his room. "Can't sleep, Chichiri?"

"As much as you." Chichiri looked to Mitsukake who smiled a bit, "Do you feel strange?"

"Rejuvenated more so."

"Yes." Chichiri nodded and looked to the stars as Tama meowed a bit.

"I wonder why our powers seem stronger. Miaka was the true priestess and even so, the priestess can't enhance our powers. Do you think there is something strange about Karen Ha?"

Chichiri shrugged, "If there is, she doesn't know of it. Or at least she seemed not to be aware."

"Strange." Mitsukake sighed, "It may take a while to unleash her true power if it is her."

"She does seem to have a strange aura around her, doesn't she?" Nuriko's voice rang out.

The other two and the cat looked at him. "So you've noticed it as well?" Chichiri asked.

"Of course. Just because I don't have your monk like powers, or anything that has to do with healing, doesn't mean I can't sense a bit of power. I don't know why she was dragged here. But Suzaku wants her here for some reason that would no doubt benefit him and us, right?"

"Understandable…" Mitsukake scratched his chin a bit, "But why don't we know what she is?"

"Because she doesn't even know what she is." Chiriko's voice broke their conversation.

"Do you?" Nuriko asked.

"She seems to be a Yutiri." Chiriko looked at the other's faces and could tell they've never heard of it. "It's an ancient word of the Gods, they say. Yutiri are Godlike beings that know only pure heart, knowledge, and bravery."

"But that means she doesn't fear." Nuriko muttered, "And we know she does. She doesn't know why she's here."

"But perhaps she does not fear it?"

"She was afraid, you could almost feel her fear in the room when we were testing." Chichiri pointed out.

Chiriko frowned, "I'll have to do more research. But that's what fits her best now."

"But wouldn't she know if she was a Yu…whatever." Nuriko shook his hand around.

Mitsukake thought a moment, "Perhaps, but if she was never told, she does have a high chance of not knowing what she is, what she is capable of."

"But we don't know if she's a Yutiri." Chiriko reminded them.

"True." Chichiri frowned, "She is quite a puzzle."

"Perhaps she is not a Yutiri?" Taitsukun appeared before them.

The others looked at her strangely, "Then what could she be Taitsukun?" Nuriko asked.

The old woman smiled, Nyan Nyan flew around, "We don't know but new priestess not a Yutiri!"

Chichiri looked on with bewilderment, "Why not?"

Nyan Nyan smiled, "Because she has hate in her heart. Dwelling!"

The others exchanged shocked faces, "Oh?" Chiriko asked.

Taitsukun nodded, "She despises someone very much, probably in her own world for pain she suffered years ago. She cannot be a Yutiri and possess such a strong feeling."

"Then what could she be?" Nuriko asked.

"Perhaps she is a normal human, perhaps she is more." Taitsukun was being vaguer than vague yet again!

Nuriko sighed, "Can't you at least tell us what happened to her?"

Chichiri shook his head, "It's not her place. It's Karen's job to release her fears and worries to us so we can help her more."

"What if she told Tasuki?" Chiriko asked, "I saw them argue a bit."

Nuriko shook his head, "A girl wouldn't just blab it out like that. At least not a girl like Karen. She'd wait till the last moment that we needed to know."

Mitsukake nodded, "However, maybe she told Tasuki accidently? Unintentionally?"

"Taitsukun? Can't you give us a fancy ball and help us out again?" Nuriko batted his eyes.

The older woman shook her head, "No. Come, Nyan Nyan." they vanished.

"Hmm…that was odd. We need to figure out what's wrong with Karen." Nuriko said.

"Ya know, it's rude t' talk 'bout someone behind their back." They turned to see Tasuki with Karen behind him with eyes of sadness.

"There is nothing wrong with me." she ran off away from them out the palace gates. The guards tried to stop her but she dodged them as she made her way out of the safety of the walls.

Tasuki glared at the others, "Maybe ya guys should discuss it like real men?" he muttered and turned to go after Karen.

The others looked at each other shamefully, "No wonder Taitsukun vanished." Nuriko sighed.

"Should we follow?" Chiriko asked.

"I think Tasuki has it under control." Chichiri pointed as Tasuki made a dust path as he ran after Karen.

---------------

Karen ran through the streets, dark and deserted. She wondered where everyone was. It wasn't even midnight! Her town would still be hopping. But she wasn't home, she didn't even know how to pinpoint her exact location on a map unless she saw the palace on it and was actually there.

A few men grabbed at her arms and pulled her into the alley. She screamed before they muffled her with a rag.

----------------

Tasuki heard the scream and knew it was her. His feet fell more swifter and gracefully upon the ground, not making a sound except for wind off a "wing."

He skidded around and hopped on top of the wall as they were having a bit of trouble keeping Karen at bay.

She kicked at them and punched at them. Muffled screams and tears were unnoticed by everyone but Tasuki.

He jumped down and crashed down on the gang, missing Karen by a few hairs.

She froze and fell into the wall as he instantly fought them off and tore the rag away from her mouth, holding his fan out he glared, a few flames lit up to show his face. "If you touch her again, I will kill you." he promised.

The men paled and ran for the hills. Karen fell on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face in them.

He looked down at her, kneeling down beside her, the flicker of flames still lit to show him what they did to her. She looked up at him strangely as he tilted her head up with his hand way too gently for any bandit. He saw a bit of blood from her lip and her eye was starting to swell a bit.

He sighed and stood up. Holding his free hand out to her, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he muttered. As they walked towards the palace, Karen looked at Tasuki a few times and then he broke the silence, "What?"

She looked down some, "Thank you."

Tasuki was confused as he smirked, "No prob."

"Tasuki?"

He looked down to her, "Yea kid?"

She looked at him, "You can speak proper, why do you not do it all the time?"

Tasuki smirked, "I'm leader of the bandits. I can't let anyone know I can actually read." he glared at her playfully, "So don't let them know, aight?"

She grinned at his slang and nodded, "Alright. Promise." she looked towards the palace and then stopped, "I don't want to go back." she looked down.

He paused mistep and looked at her, "Why not?"

"They don't trust me."

Tasuki felt for her, he wouldn't admit it. But he did. After what she had overheard, he didn't blame her for not trusting the others for not trusting her. "Where would you like to go?"

"Home." she sighed, "But I don't know how."

Tasuki smirked, "Well that's easy. We can summon Suzaku after we go on the little journey and then you'll be shipped back as fast as ya came!"

She looked at him and smiled some, "Thanks. I feel a bit better. But I don't want to go with them." she indicated to the four seishi standing at the palace entrance.

Tasuki cracked his neck and touched Karen's shoulder in a brother like manner of his bandits, "Let me get a few things, and I'll take you out to eat or something."

"You mean there are places here open now?" she asked, surprised.

Tasuki smirked, "There are if you're me." he walked towards the palace.

"Tasuki, don't do that." she whispered and he turned back to her. She looked at him, "I don't want to ruin anyone's night."

Tasuki walked back to her and shook his head, "Fine, even though yours was, we'll find someplace that is still open. I know of a few places but they aren't where a real lady should be." he muttered.

Karen smiled, "That's alright. Thanks for the concern though." she watched him turn away, muttering about how stupid women were as he walked back to the palace, talked to the others a bit and walked past them.

The others watched her, making sure no one was messing with her again. Karen felt a bit better and then a bit watched.

She looked down and smiled again, 'Tasuki sure is going out of his way to help me. Perhaps he's not all that bad anyway…and I treated him so badly early.' she sighed as he walked up with a sack on his shoulder.

"What's that for?" she asked as he led her around town.

"Extra clothes for us and some money." he smirked and strutted down the alleys with her close to his side in fear someone would mess with them.

"How long do you think we'll be out?" she asked.

"I don't know." he muttered and looked at the old bar and hotel that was still open all night for travelers. "But if you don't feel like going back, you're going to need a change of clothes for the night and tomorrow."

"Tasuki?" she made him look at her with her voice.

He looked to her, "Yea?"

"Thanks." she smiled.

"No prob." he repeated like it was de ja vu.

She looked at him strangely, "And Tasuki?"

"Yea?" he looked over to the door and went to open it for her.

"Did you bring me another bra?"

"A what?" he looked at her strangely.

-----------------------------------------------------

Woohoo, ok…that chap is done…sorry, tryin to keep a few stories goin at once…it's a pain in the ass…

Yep, Tasuki can have good grammar…(cuz my word processor is hating me and has all these lil red scribblies all the time haha and it's easier for me to type)…-not to mention it's been a while, I'm sure he's picked up a bit of good talking techniques over the course of Miaka and Mayo and the years after. And Karen is about 25ish…yea. Young still but hey, this is Tasuki:-P he's still a kid at heart.

What do you think? Reviews please!

kage1586


	4. A Bloody Nose and Genrou Appears

I don't own Fy…I do own Karen Ha…and this story…o yea, I'm cool.

A Sweet Tooth

Karen followed Tasuki into the bar and sat down across from him at a booth as the waiter came up. He looked at Tasuki as any normal person but when he saw Karen looking at the menu, he smirked a bit. "Would you two like a room while you eat?"

Karen looked up at the waiter's dirty smirk and froze in place, afraid of what Tasuki would say. He was stronger than her, he could overpower her with no problem. She barely knew him! What was she thinking? He could be a rapist!

"No." Tasuki said, without breaking his glance from the menu. She looked at him in surprise as did the waiter. "Ain't needed, just food." he was back to his slang again.

Karen smiled to herself and looked back to the menu. "What will you have then, sir?"

Tasuki set down the menu, "A beer and da special."

The waiter nodded and looked strangely at Karen, "And you?"

She looked a bit more, frowning, "I'll take water and a salad."

"Ya gotta eat more than that girl." Tasuki said.

Karen looked at him strangely, "I don't know what's good on the menu. I can barely read it." she said, smiling innocently.

Tasuki remembered that they were from different times, different verbal skills. He was surprised she could speak his language, must be a class they had to take in Japan, or wherever Miaka had said she was from.

"Goose?" Karen made a face to Tasuki's suggestion, "Duck?"

"Yuck." she rhymed and shook her head.

"How 'bout a good ole dish a'noodles and beef?" he asked.

She thought a moment and smiled, "Yea, that sounds good." she looked to the waiter, "I'll have that." she handed him the menu.

"Anything besides water to drink?" the waiter asked.

"No." Karen said quickly and then turned back to Tasuki, "I'd rather not." she gave him a look that could stop a fierce tiger in his place.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be right out with the drinks." he bowed and walked off into the kitchen.

Tasuki looked at Karen then and frowned, "Why not loosen up?"

"Because I don't believe in drinking." she undid the napkin around her silverware and placed it on her lap, not looking at him.

She set her hands on the table, looking around the bar. There were so many people drinking alcohol and smoking up a cloud. She sighed and looked at Tasuki, with a fake smile, "Guess it's out of place, huh?"

Tasuki shrugged and leaned back in his chair as a rogue and looked at her calmly. "Nah, not really. Kinda like it." he smirked and sat up a bit as the waiter brought out the drinks and turned to Tasuki, almost ignoring Karen.

"I'll have your order out in just a few moments, sir." the waiter said and before he left, Tasuki had to put his two cents in.

"At least make 'er presence known." he ordered as Karen looked up at him quickly and with the oddest look on her face.

The waiter saw her face and then looked at Tasuki strangely. Tasuki glared at the waiter and he bowed and turned to Karen, "My apologies. The order will be out in a few moments."

As he walked away, Karen looked at Tasuki strangely, "What was that about?"

Tasuki calmed some and looked back at her strangely, "You're the priestess, at least you should be noticed, right?"

Karen shook her head, "No. I don't want to be noticed out here. I want to try to keep a low profile. I don't want to attract the wrong people to my name now."

Tasuki crossed his arms, leaning back again, "Yea but he still could have said something to you and not just ignored you."

Karen smirked and looked to the wall, "But you would have done the same had you been in his shoes. It's not right for a woman to be acknowledged here."

Tasuki looked at her, sighing that she knew of the world he lived in. "Yea." he mumbled and looked around. You didn't see one woman speaking except Karen.

For a man, he let her have a lot of freedom outside. At least from the way they were presented, they were a couple because it wasn't right for a man and woman to be alone, especially in a place like this unless they were together like that. He could only imagine what people were saying about his masculinity.

She saw his thoughts and kicked his toe gently. He looked at her, out of his daze now.

She smiled at him, "Thanks. Don't worry. I'll keep in line." she promised as the waiter came out with their food.

Tasuki started to eat first and Karen thanked the waiter quietly and began hers. They ate in complete silence and the only time Karen looked up was to drink or when she caught his hand move for his beer.

She inwardly wished he wasn't as bad as she's known of others who drank. She finished her food and went for her pouch that Houki had generously handed her in case she wanted to go out on town sometime.

Tasuki placed the money on the table before she even counted it out. She looked at him strangely. "I'm not going to make you pay for the food that I took you out to." he said as if she was crazy, "Sides, by the time you counted out the correct amount in our currency, this place would be closed."

"But I thought this place was open all night and day…"

"I meant forever." he smirked when she gave him one of those looks of "g thanks."

"So, now what?" she was surprised he only drank one beer. Was he trying to show he didn't need it that bad? Was he trying to trick her?

Tasuki shrugged, "Do you wanna go back?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Not really."

Tasuki summoned the waiter over and Karen froze at the request. "I'd like a room."

The waiter nodded and went to leave when Tasuki added on, "With two beds."

Karen looked at him in pure genuine awe. He truly was a gentleman, no matter what he put on as a show.

The waiter looked back strangely and gave a confused bow. He went and came back with the key to a room. He handed it to Tasuki, "Upstairs, corner room on the right."

Tasuki nodded and stood up, walking over to Karen, "You ready to hit the sack?" he asked as the waiter started to walk off again.

Karen nodded and walked up to the waiter and tapped his shoulder. He looked down at her strangely as she held out a few dollars worth of their currency out to them. She didn't know if they knew of tips yet but she wasn't going to leave him out of her own world!

He stared at her strangely as she smiled up at him, "Thank you sir." she bowed and headed upstairs with a bewildered Tasuki watching up after her and then back to the waiter who shrugged and almost handed it back to Tasuki.

Tasuki pushed his hand away, "Nah, it's aight. Use it fer yerself." he said and followed Karen up with the bag they brought.

Karen stood at the top and looked down Tasuki as he stepped up by her, "Where was it again?"

"To the right, corner room." he repeated and pointed to the room. She nodded and walked over to the door as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. She looked in.

The candles as lamps were lit and the two beds were made up nicely in dark red sheets. She walked over to one of the windows and walked out on the balcony. "Oh wow." she breathed.

Tasuki sat the bag down on a bed and walked over to see what caught her glance. He looked out and saw the remains of Mount Reikaku. He smirked, "I miss that place."

She looked at him, surprised that he was indulging a bit of himself in her, and standing so close to her and she didn't try to get away. Much like in the ally. She didn't want to get away from Tasuki.

"What?" she asked.

Tasuki looked to her and smirked, "I grew up there. That's where the bandits lived till a while ago. When it fell after Miaka left, we went to the mountains surrounding the kingdom. We're still loyal to Hotohori." he shrugged.

She smiled and looked back out, "I would have loved to grow up in the mountains. It seems like fun."

Tasuki shrugged, "You learn a lot more than you do growing up in the city on how to survive." he muttered and walked back inside. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Tasuki?"

He looked at her as he sat down on a bed beside the bag, "yea?"

"I know I sound like I'm just repeating myself, but thank you again."

He shrugged and went in search for his clothes, "Forget it. It's better than seeing a girl cry." he mumbled.

Realizing what he said, he cursed himself. She smiled and went over by him, waiting for her turn to see what he picked out for her to wear, "It's nice to know you have a heart and use it."

He looked up at her quickly, almost surprised she said such a kind thing about him. Him! King of bandits! No way! A heart? Who knew? Everyone that knew him and he befriended.

He took his pants out and walked into the room to change out of sight.

She smiled and looked in the bag for her clothes. He picked out a pair of pants and a loose shirt, she didn't know it was to keep his mind away from her curves. He wanted to drool sometimes the way she moved as he watched her. That was bad. Bad news for him.

He changed and came out as she finished pulling the shirt over her head, covering her stomach up. But he saw some of the flesh. He groaned a bit and put his clothes on a chair and crawled under covers so she wouldn't see what that image sent to him.

She looked at him strangely as he got under the covers. She set her kimono on the table and moved the bag from his bed and set it on the table, "Good night Tasuki."

"Night." He mumbled.

She smiled as she laid in her bed and turned away from him, drifting into slumber at the sight of his bare chest. Because, you ladies know…he was only wearing pants.

-----------------------

Tasuki awoke with a start. Reaching for his harison, he looked over to Karen and saw she was still there. When he sat up, brushing his hair back in confusion. What woke him up? There was no danger around him or her.

He stood up and went to get a glass of water and froze when he saw a shiny thing on Karen from the candlelight. He turned up the lamp and saw it was a tear and beads of sweat were upon her face.

He neared her quietly and sat beside her, pouring the pot of cooled water into a bowl and dipped the cloth into it. He wrung it out and placed it on her head, wiping away the sweat away. Was she ill?

She tossed a bit as he backed away. He brushed her hair back some, "Karen?" he whispered.

She came awake quickly, bolting up and as she did, her head hit his nose. "UGH!" he turned away quickly and held his nose. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

She blinked the sleep away and looked at the room. She remembered where she was and looked at Tasuki, "Oh! Tasuki! Are you alright!" she got up quickly and got off the bed and knelt down beside him.

"I'm fine." he mumbled.

"You're far from fine. I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she saw blood coming from his fingers. She grabbed the cloth that he dropped in the impact and pulled at his hands. "Come on Tasuki, let me see."

Tasuki fought a bit till she stood up and leapt up on him and pinned him a bit. "Get off!" he grumbled as he held his hands over his nose.

"Now if you keep your head back like that, the blood will go into your brain and you'll die!" she didn't think that was really true, but he definitely didn't know that! It was a folk story she heard, almost as true as if you swallowed a watermelon seed, a melon will grow in your stomach. She must have billions now.

Tasuki paled some and sat up. She refused to give up and kept on his lap. He looked down at her as she looked at him as she straddled him. It would have been a Kodak moment it he wasn't holding his bloody nose.

"Please Tasuki?" she asked as he moved his hands away, she saw the damage, "Oh I'm sorry." she dabbed the wet cloth against his nose and down the trails of blood.

He stared at her eyes as if he was lost as he watched her clean up his face. He was about to say something when she interrupted his thoughts, "I'm so sorry Tasuki, I didn't mean to do this. I should have warned you not to come near me when I slept. I do weird stuff."

He smirked and stilled her hand. She looked up at him. And even with blood still trailing down from his nose, he looked more gorgeous than anyone she'd ever known. He wasn't even upset that she hurt him. She was more upset than he would ever be of what happened.

"Karen, don't worry, it'll heal." he started to get up until he realized she was still on his lap. She blushed and tried to get up as he was going to lift her off. She lost balance and fell backwards and as he tried to catch her, he lost his balance as well and they toppled over towards the floor. She gasped and he shifted his weight so he'd fall on his back instead of her.

They landed on top of each other. Karen looked down at him strangely as the wind was knocked out and gasped, scattering up and held out her hand to him, "I seem to be hurting you more and more, Tasuki. I'm so sorry. I really am."

He sat up and took her hand, not really needing it to get up but not to offend her of brushing it away. He stood up and looked at her strangely and then walked over, grabbed another cloth and dampened that one and held it to his nose. "Don't worry about it." he muttered.

Karen sighed, "I wish I couldn't."

He smirked and shook his head, "Go back to bed, Karen."

"Ok. Hey Tasuki?" she looked at him as he walked back to the balcony and he turned to her. "Why were you so close?"

Tasuki shrugged, "You were in a nightmare I guess, I was trying to calm you down." he turned back to the remains of Mt. Reikaku and sighed, "Fears like to dwell in the mind and only surface in your nightmares." he said as she crawled in bed, "Sweet dreams, Karen." He finished.

"You too, Tasuki." she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Genrou."

She opened her eyes and looked at his back, totally bare and for a moment wondered what he meant, "I'm sorry?"

"Call me Genrou. Tasuki is just my Suzaku codename. I'd rather people call me Genrou."

She smiled and said "Ok, then Genrou. Sweet dreams to you too." she fell asleep shortly after as he continued looking out over the remains.

'Why do I feel like I can rebuild anything that has crumbled? Mt. Reikaku can never be rebuilt…but I want it to be. Is it possible there will once again be a Mt. Reikaku?' he wondered and threw up his hands, "Women." he muttered and looked back to Karen's sleeping frame and smirked, 'But she's so much like Miaka…yet so different. Because, as Miaka is Miaka. Karen is just Karen.'

---------------------

Reviews please…I know, I know, no Hotohori or Houki or anyone else sides these two in this chap…but hey, there's the entire story for this! They still got the mission comin round!

kage1586


	5. She's Our Balance?

I do not own FY, I do own this fic…and a black calico. She's so cute!

A Sweet Tooth

Karen woke up and looked to Genrou as he laid in bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and kicked her legs over the bed and stood up. She looked down at him as he slept.

His legs were sprawled, one foot crept out from under the bottom of the sheets. She smiled at the picture. Almost urged to tickle his foot.

He looked so intense, even when he slept. As many look more innocent as they sleep, he looked almost devilish. In that ruggedly handsome way.

She shook her head and noted his fangs. She gave a small laugh. What a fox!

But she did realize that he was more like a wolf. Defensive of his pack, understanding to let someone else lead if they were stronger. And he had his own set of habits, codes, and chivalry. But she knew he had each of them with pure heart.

She went into the restroom and sighed, 'Man do they need plumbing bad.' she thought about her own world.

'_Tamahome, or as you know him by Taka, is also a Suzaku warrior.' _she remembered that from the first meeting with the Seishi.

She thought a moment, "How'd that work out with Miaka and Taka then? Strange." she said aloud and when she finished, she walked back into the room to see Genrou by the balcony, the breeze blowing some of his hair back.

It was the first time she really realized he had a braid. She smiled. She didn't mind the braid, she loved the fiery color of his locks. It was as a sunset in the pictures. She was sure they mirrored him in every picture of pure adorned beauty.

Tasuki looked back at her, "How'd ya sleep this time round?"

She smiled, "Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Good nuff." he grabbed his shirt and overpants. "Are you ready to go back to the palace?"

"Yea." she admitted, "Still a bit pissed that people would just speak behind my back when they want me to trust them."

Tasuki nodded, "Yea. Kinda sucks, but there are people like that everywhere."

"Guess you're right." she nodded and put on her clothes in the other room and came back out in a light blue kimono with black embroidery. "Thanks for picking out things that I'd actually wear."

"No problem." he nodded and grabbed their bag, "C'mon."

She nodded and followed him out and down the steps. She saw the waiter and he bowed to her and then to Tasuki, "Blessings to you both."

She bowed back to him, "You as well sir."

----------

As Tasuki and Karen walked out into the streets, there was a lot of commotion in the area. "What's going on?"

Tasuki looked back to her, "Eh, just the busy hours." he shrugged, "People like to get things over with in the mornings and make dinner for their families at night."

Karen looked to Tasuki, "Hey Genrou?"

"Yea?" He liked when she said his bandit name.

She liked it too. They seemed to reach a common ground.

"What will we do on this journey?"

"Not exactly sure." Tasuki shrugged, "Gotta figure out why you're here and what's going on in this world. I guess that's what it is."

Karen nodded. She walked up to the palace gates with him. He banged on the door, "Hey! Open up!" he ordered.

The guards looked out and nodded to the others to open the gates. The two of them walked in.

"Genrou…" Karen looked around and backed into him. "They aren't guards."

Tasuki dropped the bag and pulled his harison out. "What's goin on?"

The imposturous guards smirked at them. The one that appeared to be the leader walked up to them and Tasuki stood between him and Karen.

"We're going to kill the priestess. Lower your weapon."

"Like hell!" Tasuki growled, "Rekka Shinnen!" he waved the fan towards them and fire shot out of the iron and the imposters dodged and hid. The ones that didn't get away fast enough fell to the ground burnt to a crisp.

"We should have known better. You would kill people." the leader laughed.

Tasuki backed up as Karen stayed behind him, holding onto his shoulder and looked around. Seeing all the death, she wondered why Tasuki didn't flinch at the sight. "I'd kill 'em cuz they are traitors and are my enemies."

Karen smiled to herself that he had honor and could stand up to anyone who he deemed unworthy.

The leader's men came around them and encircled them. "The others are already confined, they are missing their bandit and priestess."

Tasuki clicked his fan and bared his fangs. "Figures, betcha got em when they slept!"

The leader laughed. "He is the wise one! For a bandit! Kill them both!"

Karen's eyes widened as she tensed. "Rekka…Shinnen!" Tasuki engulfed them into flames as the others came at them with weapons and stopped as the fire seemed to burn the two up.

"What a fool! He killed the priestess when he should be protecting her!" the leader laughed.

"Don't be too sure!" Tasuki yelled from the rooftop. Karen was no where to be seen. He hid her on the other side of the roof so she couldn't be seen.

"Shoot him! Kill him now!" the leader ordered.

Tasuki jumped off the roof as the arrows flew over. He couldn't risk Karen to be hit as he stood up there from stray arrows. He ran past the others, using his martial arts and speed to knock them all unconscious.

He held his harison to the leader, prepared to use it on only him. "You lose. Rekka--"

"Genrou!" he paused and looked to Karen in the captivity of the guards.

They held a knife up to her throat. "Kill me, she dies." the leader smirked.

"You bastard!" Tasuki yelled and looked back to Karen's scared face. 'What do I do! I can't let them get away with this! What do I do?'

As he saw Karen's face, he glanced back to the leader and paused, looking back to Karen's face. Her eyes changed from green to red and her brown hair turned black.

"What is she doing!" the leader asked.

"We don't know!" one of them answered, a bit frightened.

"Kill her! Now!"

"Karen!" Tasuki ran towards her.

"Kill her!" the leader repeated.

Karen's chi threw the guards away from her and Tasuki held his ground. "Karen?"

Karen looked to him, a dull expression as she blinked at him, she turned back to normal, "Gen…rou?" she fell unconscious. He slid and caught her, almost losing balance.

The guards were down for the moment, the leader as well. He had to find the others. He ran over to the dungeons and looked in the door, "hey! Anyone 'ere?"

Nuriko looked over, "Tasuki!"

The others stood up as Tasuki unlocked the door after he knocked out a few dozen guards that were protecting the dungeon. Which is the main reason he knew they were hiding someone down there.

As the others came out, "We gotta move!" Tasuki shifted Karen's weight and started walking up.

"What happened to the priestess!" Houki asked, holding Boushin close to her side.

Hotohori looked back, "yes, what happened Tasuki?"

Tasuki sighed, "Ya ain't gonna believe it. We ain't got time though. C'mon!" he yelled as they ran out of the palace walls to the remains of Mt. Reikaku where Tasuki explained what happened.

"Karen changed?" Chiriko thought a moment for it. "She's not human."

Tasuki growled, "Ya think! What is she!"

Taitsukun appeared, "I can answer now that you saw her transform."

Tasuki yelled at her, "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU STILL POP OUT OF NOWHERE!"

She hit him with his fan and dropped it to the ground, "Anyway. Karen Ha, I thought the name sounded strange."

"But it only means Sweet Tooth in her world." Nuriko said.

"But in a folktale, there is a girl that fell from the heavens and her name was "Sweet Candy.""

Houki looked over to her, "She is a nice girl. It would make sense."

Taitsukun shook her head, "No, it doesn't mean she's sweet. It means she's dangerous. Candy is good for you to an extent but it can also be bad. She is Yin and yang, black and white, heavens and hells. She is the balance of the world."

"But…" Tasuki looked to her, "That means she's stronger than us?"

"Not particularly." Taitsukun got their attention again, "Balance is shifted by it's surroundings. Apparently, if you offend her or threaten her, it will lean to destruction, but if you treat her with respect and caring, love, and those mushy things, she will protect you and will stay pure."

"That's why she trusts Tasuki." Chichiri said and they all looked at her. "She wouldn't have transformed had they not been in danger. She didn't know what she was. She probably still doesn't because she's unconscious. She was protecting Tasuki because he showed her caring where if it were us, she would have stayed the same and let us die."

Houki shook her head, "What did you do?"

Nuriko sighed, "We were talking about her, not really in a bad way, but that's how it came out and she misunderstood our meanings. She was pretty upset but she went with Tasuki and came back this morning."

"Yea, whatever." Tasuki looked down to Karen and then turned away.

"If you had not taken her away from the palace, we wouldn't be able to understand this at all." Mitsukake said quietly.

Tasuki didn't want to hear this. She was the balance of their world? This couldn't be happening! He…he didn't want her to be.

-------------------------

The guards stood up, the ones that were still alive and checked the dungeons, "This is bad. She's on the loose! We must destroy her!" the leader ordered and they ran off out of the palace before the others came back.

They knew.

They understood what she could do.

What were they going to do?

What could they do?

----------------------------

Karen awoke after a few hours and looked at the others. "Where am I?" Karen asked and sat up, looking at Houki particularly.

Houki smiled, "You are on the remains of Mt. Reikaku."

"Mt. Reikaku?" Karen thought a moment.

"_It was where I grew up…" _

She remembered Tasuki's words. "Where is Genrou?"

Chichiri and Mitsukake looked at each other. "You call him Genrou?"

She looked at them strangely, "Yes, why wouldn't I? Don't you?"

Chiriko shook his head, "No, we call him Tasuki."

Karen thought a moment, "That's strange." she said quietly to himself.

"Genrou is his bandit name." Nuriko told her and she looked at him shocked, "Not many people call him Genrou. And if they hear that name, they are struck with fear unless they are fellow bandits. Tasuki is a safer name for him to go by because he's known as a celestial warrior of Suzaku, protector of Konan. Why he'd want you to call him Genrou, I don't understand."

"I do." Hotohori said and they looked to him.

"You do, father?" Boushin asked.

"Highness?" Houki looked at him strangely and then smiled, bowing a bit, "Excuse me. Sitei."

Hotohori nodded and looked back to Karen, "He's familiar with Genrou. He feels that he's braver, more of a man being known as a fierce bandit. He feels he can protect and fight better if they knew his true name. It's not much, but it makes him feel like they are on the same level of honor."

Karen looked around, "But where is he?"

"He's down by the river. Probably practicing." Hotohori pointed in the direction, "Careful, he's mighty fast. Stay out of his way unless he knows you're there."

Karen heeded his words and walked down by him.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything." Chiriko said.

"Not surprising." Nuriko said. "It would be hard to live with if you knew the balance of life laid on your shoulders. Should we tell her?"

"Not yet." Chichiri said. "We need to build a trust up. Maybe get Tasuki to tell her?"

Houki smiled, "I'm glad she calls him Genrou. Makes it less formal. He trusts her, you know? To tell her that much."

"And she trusts him just the same it seems." Mitsukake said.

-------------------------

Karen walked down and saw Tasuki practicing his martial arts. A few kicks here, a triple there, tornado kick, a few punches.

But what really made her smile was the speed and precision he had as he practiced. She had seen him fight, she knew he was like that every time. In pure perfection.

She walked down the path and watched from beside a tree, making sure not to disturb him.

She knew he could stop if he mistaked her for an enemy and heard her. She wasn't afraid of him attacking accidently.

Not at all.

He caught a glimpse of her and looked over. "Karen?"

"Why don't we go for a swim?" she asked, walking towards him.

He tensed, "Nah."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't swim."

"You won't." she corrected.

"I don't."

She shook her head, "Why not? It's not like you can't, right?" she paused when she saw his face. "You can, can't you?"

"No." he admitted.

"Why haven't you ever learned?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I grew up on the other side of this mountain really. Not by any water, I'm a mountain bandit, not a pirate." he said and looked to the river, "I was never by water really unless it was to bathe or drink or cook with."

She smiled, "Do you want me to teach you?"

He looked at her strangely, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you teach me?" he asked.

"Because it's fun." she kicked off her shoes and took off the top layer of her kimono and walked to the river, taking her hair out of the ponytail. She looked back at him, "And because you may need it one day." she pointed out and flipped into the river.

He ran over to the side and looked down, trying to find her. "Karen?"

She swam to the top and looked at him, "Come on, Genrou." she smiled.

"Nah."

"Yes." she insisted.

"No I won't."

"Yea huh." she grabbed his leg and kicked away from the side of the riverbank and drug him in anyway after he hit the ground and slid a bit into the water.

"You're insane!" he grabbed the bank as she grabbed his shoulder, "Come on Genrou!" she pulled.

"No. If I drowned…"

"I won't let you." she promised.

"You can't stop it."

She smiled, "On the contrary, you're much lighter in water, I can lift you in the water because of the density."

"The wha?"

---------------------

Tasuki gets a few swimming lessons…

Hmmm…

Reviews please-kage1586


	6. Possessed and Deadly

I do not own FY, I do own this fic and the character Karen Ha!

A Sweet Tooth

Squeals were heard along with splashing, so of course, the seishi plus Houki and Boushin on their tails ran to the riverside to see the sight of their lives!

They all started a chorus of aw's and laughs as Karen held Tasuki's hands as he kicked a bit.

They both turned to them. Tasuki panicked and splashed, sinking under the water.

"Aw damnit." Karen muttered and glared at the others, "Thanks a lot! He was doing good!" she dove under the water and grabbed Tasuki's hand. He looked up at her, out of breath and trying to talk to her through the water.

Then he realized he couldn't do that. If Karen didn't need the air, she would have laughed at his face as he struggled even more.

She swam even further and placed her mouth on his. His eyes widened as she blew breath into his mouth and broke away and pulled him to the surface.

She pulled Tasuki to the bank as he coughed up water.

Nuriko smiled in his corny way and held out his hand, "G, Tasuki, I didn't know you wanted to learn how to swim. How come you never asked?"

Tasuki batted his hand away and climbed on the bank by himself and helped Karen out and glared, "Like I've said before, the moment I feel like living, I'll kill you." he muttered and coughed a bit more.

The others gasped.

"What?" Karen looked around, making sure no leeches came out of nowhere.

"He…can talk right?" Nuriko gasped and threw his hands over his mouth.

Karen blinked and sighed, "Oh…k…you guys need help." she muttered and stood up with Tasuki.

Hotohori was turned away from them, covering Boushin's eyes.

"What is their problem?" Karen nodded to the guys.

Houki smiled a bit and covered Karen in her top kimono, "Boushin is too young right now."

Karen started laughing, "Man! You guys wouldn't survive in my world!"

They all looked at her strangely, "Why not?" Chichiri asked.

As Karen tied her kimono she looked at the others, "Because when we go to the beach, we wear basically undergarments and it's perfectly normal."

Boushin peaked out, all ears, "REALLY!"

Hotohori was mortified! "BOUSHIN!"

Houki gasped, "All the men can see that much of you?"

Tasuki was beginning to like Karen's world!

Chichiri and Mitsukake smirked, "Seems we need a vacation." Mitsukake suggested.

"You guys are pervs!" Karen squealed a bit.

They all looked at Karen and started laughing at their practical joke.

Nuriko tugged at Karen's sleeve. Karen looked up at him, "What?" she looked at him suspiciously.

Nuriko twiddled his fingers, "And what about the guys?"

Karen beamed, "Oh my god! There are some damn fine ones there!"

Nuriko jumped up and down, "Really!"

"Yea!" Karen was liking Nuriko a little more and more, considering him to be like another girl.

Tasuki blinked with the others as they all sweat dropped at the same time. "Wom'n." he muttered, turning around to wring out his hair a bit.

------------------

After the little feminine squealing scene, Hotohori cleared his throat to change the subject. "What we must do it get the palace back."

Karen gasped and threw her hands over her face. She forgot what had happened! "Tasuki!" she ran over to him and he looked down at her scared face.

"Yea?" he asked, a bit afraid to hear what she needed to know.

"How did you destroy them? All I remember was a knife up to my neck and then it went dark. Did I pass out!"

Tasuki paled a bit and looked at the others, "Uhm…yea. That's what happened." he nodded and went back to his hair.

"That doesn't seem too convincing…Tasuki--"

Tasuki looked down at her seriously, "Hey Karen?"

"Yea?"

"Does my hair look ok?" Tasuki asked in a way Nuriko would.

Karen's eye twitched, "Just…fine." she sighed and shook her head, "I guess I did just pass out. Ok!" she turned to the others and Tasuki blew out a long held breath. "Let's go get the palace back!"

"But they'll be expecting us…" Boushin said.

"Is that the words of a warrior!" Karen blanched as if it were Houki saying it.

Boushin stood more erect and gave her a military stable look, "No."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Karen cheered.

Chiriko stepped up, "A plan."

"Oh." Karen quieted again. "yea, those things."

--------------------

The guards were devising their own schemes. "We know they'll try to take the palace back…" the leader said and smirked, "But…all we have to do is kill that girl and the rest will be easy!"

"How come?" one of them asked.

The leader's smirk became downright demonic. "Because then their hope will be diminished. And the bandit will fall."

"Why is the bandit so important?" the man asked.

The leader looked up as if he was smirking up, mocking the heavens, "Because he's the strongest when it comes to her."

"How come?" one of the other guards asked.

The leader closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of his dead comrades. He loved being his morbid sickening self. "Because he seems to be the only one that can turn her into a pure one…" he paused and laughed a bit.

"I think the boss lost it, guys." one of them said.

"yea…what's so funny?" another asked the leader.

The leader devised a plan…and then told his comrades.

---------------------

The Seishi left Houki and Boushin at a villager's home as they ventured back to the palace to regain Hotohori's rightful home.

As they stepped in, ready for a fight to the death, a mist exploded from the sides, front and doorway of the palace walls.

"What…what is this!" Hotohori yelled as he covered his nose and mouth.

Chichiri put up a shield quickly, isolating them all in it as the mist settled. "I don't like the looks of this…"

The leader of the imposters appeared and smirked, "I was expecting you'd get through that trap."

The seishi and Karen looked at him and glared. The leader walked to them, strutting as though he had nothing to fear. And he didn't.

"You are surrounded." he indicated his army around the palace walls, stationed over them as they looked around, more and more appeared.

Karen swallowed hard and backed a bit behind Tasuki, "This…is so not cool."

Tasuki glared, "Rekka…Shinnen!" he called out.

"Just as I thought!" the leader smirked as the fire escaped and the leftover mist caught on fire, releasing the sleeping gas.

One by one, they fell unconscious.

Because he was standing so far away, the leader nor the army was hit by the fumes. When they settled, they imprisoned all but Tasuki and Karen in the dungeon again. "They'll die at dawn." the leader commanded.

"Yes sir!" every single one of the soldiers yelled as they carried the two others to another dungeon room on the other side of the palace.

"It's time…the wolf grew his other wing." the leader smirked.

"Sir?" one of them didn't understand.

The leader smirked more, "I placed an incense in their that will only affect the male hormones. The girl doesn't have a chance. And if her purity is taken involuntarily, she will die. So the myth says."

"But if she transforms again…"

"She can't." the leader crossed his arms. "The incense numbs her senses to be anything more than the wretched girl she is now. She cannot transform. She will die."

-------------------

Karen awoke and lazily blinked as she looked around the dark dungeon. "Hello?" she grabbed a torch and looked around, lighting up each corner and saw Tasuki on the ground, still knocked out. "Tasuki!" she cried and ran over to him.

As she knelt by him, she shook his limp frame a bit, "Oh, Tasuki! Please, wake up! You can't do this to me!" she panicked a bit more than she needed to, she thought and looked around. "This is terrible…"

Tasuki's frame shifted a bit as he pushed himself up a bit. "Tasuki! You're ok!" Karen placed the torch down in a place where nothing would catch fire and hugged him close, "Oh thank God! I didn't want to sit here alone and not have anyone to talk to!"

He tensed a bit and brought her small frame up against him as he quickly stood at his feet.

She gave a small yelp as his fingers dug into her flesh. She looked up at his features, the flame from the torch illuminating them. "Tasuki?"

His eyes were almost hazed over, their gentle fun-loving sparkle was gone, replaced with a menacing glimmer. His smirk was unquestionable. He was dangerous to anyone near him. And she was the only one there!

"Tasuki!" she cried as he pushed her into a wall, his full frame against her to where she could feel every-single-muscle against her own. She felt him pulse. And she was afraid of him. For the only time she could remember. "Tasuki! Please stop it!" she started to fight against him.

He held her hands fast to the wall and conquered her lips demandingly as if he didn't even hear her pleas.

The "kiss" wasn't anywhere near gentle or rough, it was inhuman! He broke it and pushed against her a bit more, his breath tickling her ear, "Run…Karen…" he breathed harshly and quickly let her go and backed away, holding his head in pain as he knelt down quickly, "Run!"

Karen went to the bars and shook the door, "…I can't." she looked back at him as he threw himself into the wall viciously. "Tasuki…stop it! You'll kill yourself!" she forgot instantly how he treated her and that the door wouldn't open it. She forgot her fear as she saw Tasuki battling with his own power.

She looked at his arm as he held his head, his sleeved shirt was down and she could plainly see his mark appearing and disappearing as if it was trying to come out but couldn't.

"Tasuki…" she felt for him as she walked up to him.

He pushed her back a bit, "Get away from me." he ordered and turned away, holding his head still.

"No."

Tasuki let out a grunt as he fell to his knees once more, "Get away from me!" his aura pushed her back a bit, trying to get her as distant as he could from him.

Karen glared and ran towards him, hugging him from behind, placing her hands over his, leaning her head on his shoulder and saying a chant over and over.

He tried to throw her off. Well, the incense in his system tried to but Karen held tight and chanted more.

Tasuki's symbol appeared and stayed as the incense outside the cell exploded and Karen and Tasuki were knocked towards the back wall. Tasuki grabbed Karen and held her in his arms as he hit the wall and fell in pain.

Karen got up quickly and looked down at Tasuki as he weakly pushed himself up, "Tasuki!"

Tasuki touched the back of his neck and rubbed it some, "Man, that's going to leave a bump in the morning." he muttered to himself, ignoring her.

He didn't want to remember what he almost did to her! It was almost the same situation as Miaka! …Only in that situation, they had a more comfortable room.

-------------------

Reviews please!


	7. Forgiving Embrace

I do not own FY, I do own Karen Ha…and this story…the outcome…which I have no idea what that is at the moment! Heheh…

A Sweet Tooth

Tasuki closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, not turning around to face Karen. He couldn't. Not after what he almost did.

It kept replaying in his mind.

The fear in her eyes.

The way her body shook in her attempts to stay a bit calm.

The way she plead that he'd return to normal.

And then…

She didn't leave his side, she wouldn't. Not even when he was sure she knew she could have faced the worst if she hadn't.

She still had trusted him.

Why?

"Tasuki?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

He tensed and lowered his gaze in front of him.

"Tasuki, please look at me?" she begged.

"I…can't." Tasuki admitted.

"You weren't yourself, Tasuki…it's fine, I mean--" she was cut off by his almost harsh laugh.

"This has happened before. I'm not any stronger than a regular man when it comes to testosterone! I can't even protect those that I vow to protect!" he was hurt by his words, and scared that he could hurt those close to him, especially her.

She stepped closer to him slowly. "Tasuki, don't say that. You battled it, you won."

"Yea, barely. And it's not a victory if it was my fault." he bit out coldly.

Karen glared at his back, "Tasuki, you better look at me right now."

"No."

Karen stepped closer and grabbed his hair, pulling at it, "Tasuki! Damnit! Look at me!"

"OW! Hey!" He yelled as his lowered defense made it able for her to pull him to face her.

She ducked down in front of him. He froze and stared at her. Speechless.

"Tasuki." she said calmly and put her hands on his shoulders, assuring him she wasn't angry at all. "You scared me. But you aren't half as bad as the men that are around that would hurt girls just to hurt them. In any way." he looked down a bit to the side, he wasn't even trying to look at her body. He knew what it looked like and he didn't want to scare her again or make her uncomfortable. "You are probably the strongest guy I know, Genrou." she used his bandit name.

He looked up at her quickly at the name. She smiled then, a warm glimmer of hope in her eyes. "But…"

"Tasuki, it happened. It's over. Let it be over. Ok?" she said.

He hesitated and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her as if she would do it normally to anyone else. As if he was never a threat to her. He tensed a bit and after a few seconds, relaxed as much as he had since she came to Konan.

"Please Tasuki, stop beating yourself up over it. You're more of a man than that and you know it, and believe it with all of your being. So stop worrying."

His arms found their way around her back as he lowered her head over her shoulder and returned the embrace. "I can't promise that but I can promise I'll try everything not to do that again."

Karen smiled a bit, he could feel it against his neck, "That's enough for me."

When they broke the embrace, Tasuki stared into her eyes and smirked some.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your eyes…are really green."

Karen smiled, "Yea, though it's hard to tell, I've been told."

Tasuki shrugged and stood up, changing the subject and walked to the bars. He frowned, "Man…"

Karen stepped up beside him and looked at them, "Yea. Pretty strong."

"No, not really." Tasuki shrugged and Karen looked at him strangely and kicked the door off it's hinges.

Karen gasped, "Man! Where was that when I needed it!" she jested.

Tasuki wasn't too amused and walked out of the cell block. He looked around, "Anyone 'ere!" he called out.

"Tasuki!" Karen blanched, "What are you doing! You could give our escape away!"

Tasuki looked at her strangely, "I was figuring out if the others were in this dungeon."

"Oh…well, I guess they aren't." she muttered.

"That means they're on the other side of the palace." Tasuki sighed and walked up the steps, Karen right on his heels.

-------------

The leader sighed, "I love the smell of death to be."

One of the soldiers raised his brow at the boss and shook his head and walked off, 'He's finally lost it.'

The leader smirked, "This woman will not bring peace to Konan and the other countries. Kutou will be the strongest again, ruler of them all." he smirked.

------------

Tasuki and Karen slipped past the other guards and Tasuki knocked out the guards in front of the dungeon when they had to.

Karen walked down the corridor in front of the cells, "They aren't here…"

"Karen?" they heard Hotohori's voice, barely.

Tasuki looked around, "They here…but…where?"

------

"They can't see us, you know?" Chichiri said.

"But they can barely hear us, right? I mean, she heard Hotohori…" Nuriko said.

"A bit…I have to make the hole a little bigger." Chichiri said and focused his energy more on the gap in the shield surrounding their cell.

-------

Tasuki shivered and looked at the same cell Karen was looking at strangely. "Tasuki…something is weird about this cell."

"Yea." Tasuki agreed and stepped beside her, "Stand back."

Karen nodded and stood behind Tasuki.

"Rekka Shinen!" he chanted loudly and the enchanted flames hit an invisible wall against the bars of the cell. "I knew it!" he growled, "Bloody bastards!" he called and let out another wave of fire.

Karen gasped as some guards came down at the commotion, "Oh dear…keep at it Tasuki." she whispered, patting his shoulders and stepped between him and the guards.

Tasuki looked over, "Shit…"

"No, keep it up." she said in a scared voice, "I'll buy some time…"

Tasuki looked at her strangely and nodded slowly, "Right." his gaze became more intense on the cell, "C'mon guys! Put some force into it!" he yelled and the other seishi gasped and nodded. They all began to focus their energy on the hole to widen it. Chichiri's barrier would protect them from Tasuki's flames so they didn't worry about that.

Tasuki waved his fan around a bit, "Rekka Shinen!" he yelled again, the hole widening slowly but surely.

-----

Karen smirked, "You guys wouldn't gang up on a defenseless girl, wouldya?"

The guard in front smirked, "We're ordered to kill you."

Karen paled some and coughed a bit, "Well, do you always follow orders?"

"For our lives, yes." the leader retorted and launched towards Karen.

She let out a small yelp as his sword sliced into her stomach as she barely dodged.

Tasuki and the others finally broke the barrier as he kicked the cell open, "C'mon!" he yelled.

They ran out of the cell beside Tasuki and gasped, "Karen?" Houki cried.

Karen was leaning against a cell block, holding a gash in her stomach that was clearly losing a lot of blood quickly.

The guard kicked her legs from beneath her and lifted his sword, ignoring Houki's cry and lowered his sword to kill Karen.

Karen closed her eyes and ducked down, as if that would save her life.

CLANG

Karen quickly looked up and saw Tasuki with his harison against the sword, about an inch away from her neck. He glared at the guard. "Back off."

The guard stepped back some and looked over to see the rest of the seishi standing there, Hotohori unsheathing his sword. "We will not be fooled again." he said royally.

Houki and Boushin stood behind the others as Nuriko put his hands on his hips and smirked, "You guys didn't think we'd let you win, did you?"

In an instant, Nuriko picked up the fallen door and threw it at them, knocking them all down and unconscious as their heads ricocheted off the floor. It was a miracle they didn't all die.

--------

Karen began to stand up and fell back, wincing. Mitsukake walked up and knelt beside her quickly, "You've lost a lot of blood. You should rest." he held his hand over Karen's stomach as the wound began to heal.

Tasuki was seeing red. This had to stop. It was bad enough that he could have hurt Karen but someone had actually tried to kill her, again!

This was not fairing well under Tasuki's skin.

--------

Reviews please .


	8. His Promise

I do not own FY, I do own this fic…and Karen…

A Sweet Tooth

Tasuki was on fire, not literally, but in his mind, he wanted to burn the palace to the ground to get rid of the parasites.

He was determined and there was no one to stand in his way. Not even Karen.

She stood up after Mitsukake healed her stomach and looked at the stain, "Damn." she muttered.

Chichiri said, "Seems Tasuki is rubbing off on you, Karen, you know?"

Karen looked at him and then to Tasuki who ignored his remark and walked up the steps again, one look upon his face. Destruction.

Karen neared Houki's side as they followed him, "That's the first time I've seen Tasuki so…"

Houki nodded, "Yes, he may get a bit mad, reckless no less…" she paused and looked down at Karen, "but never so terribly ruffled."

Karen worried. Not for Tasuki, but the ones that he'd kill. She knew he would if they didn't think of something quickly.

And as much as she'd love the imposters to be destroyed for what they've done, she knew this was only to lead to war.

------

She slid past the others and came up to Tasuki's side and looked up slowly, "Hey uhm, Tasuki?"

"Yea?" he sounded normal but he didn't look at her, that was a definite hint of what he was going to do. He just didn't want her to know.

Karen cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should devise another plan? You know, they aren't aware we're out yet or we would have had to battle already…"

"They know." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked, almost believing he was ludicrous.

Tasuki nodded up ahead to the shadows running by the cells' windows.

"Oh."

Tasuki stopped for a moment and looked down at her, "Stay here."

"No way! You can't make me stay--oomph" she fell in his arms. His hand came from behind her neck as he caught her quickly and looked towards Houki and Boushin, both shocked.

"What have you done?!" Houki cried and ran up to them, brushing past Hotohori.

He knew she was worried, though she didn't need to be. "She's still alive, Houki." Hotohori said calmly as Tasuki pushed Karen into Houki's arms.

"Don't let her fight if she comes around." he warned the empress and walked off.

The others bowed to the empress and Boushin as they passed by, understanding Tasuki's concern.

Hotohori paused and turned to Houki holding Karen barely in her arms. He touched her cheek and smiled, "It will be over soon."

"Promise me." she said as Boushin took Karen away and placed her down on the bottom of the stairway.

Hotohori looked at her strangely, not understanding what she meant. "Houki?"

"You won't leave like you did last time." she had tears threatening to fall, he noticed the glimmer out of the corners, "You will come back." she clarified.

Hotohori took Houki into his arms as she buried her face into his chest and let out long waited tears. "I will."

"Promise me." she grabbed his shirt and held tight, not bearing to see his eyes as she cried. She almost said it in a whisper.

Hotohori nodded and wrapped an arm around her back and the other behind her head, bringing her to him closer, in a protective embrace. "I promise, Houki. I will come back. Alive."

"And you will not be fatally injured." she added quickly.

Hotohori smirked, his beautiful love had been quick witted, not leaving anything out. "Yes, I promise."

She heaved a breath slowly and nodded against his shirt, backing away some, frowning at the wetness her tears left.

When he saw her eyes, he smiled, "Don't worry, they aren't meaningless so the tears are worn proudly." she looked up and gave a smile worth any fortune in the worlds. He placed his hands upon her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, kissed her nose and let go, bowing a bit to his empress, "I will come back." he turned and walked up the steps to the others as they prepared for battle.

---------

Houki went back to Boushin and Karen and knelt beside Boushin as they watched the slumbered girl.

Boushin wanted to say something, it was on the tip of his tongue. But it was not his place, he knew it.

"What is it, Boushin?" Houki's mothering eyes were back as she looked at her son.

He looked at her and then smiled, a smile she hasn't seen since Hotohori taught him how to handle a sword for the first time. Since Hotohori told Boushin he was proud of him for understanding what it was to be a man. Since his father became a dad.

"I'm glad Miss Karen Ha came to our world. I think I know why."

Houki looked at him strangely, "Why do you think that?"

Boushin looked down at Karen, "Before she came, our world was shattered. In and outside the palace." When Houki was about to interrupt, Boushin halted her with his eyes that showed hurt and happiness at the same time, the most melancholy look you'd ever see. "When she came, the world seemed to make more sense…

"As if she knew what it was like to be alone, to be misunderstood, and to bring others together. I understand that she is the balance and now I can clearly see it. She balances much more than the weight of worlds, she's much more powerful than just our happiness and sadness, our lives from death, our love from hate. She's us."

Houki smiled, "You are wise, my son."

Boushin shook his head, "No, I've only acquired the knowledge that I've seen. She has a gift. She's almost magical, without the real magic. She doesn't need a wand, she doesn't need a spell, she just has to be herself and everything starts to make sense. I mean…" he paused and shook his head.

"What is it?" his mother asked.

He looked back to Karen, "She's made Tasuki, the most rebellious man in the country, a purring kitten."

Houki laughed, covering her mouth quickly and hiding her giggles. Boushin loved her laugh, she rarely ever did it. "I'm sorry Boushin, but…are you so sure? Tasuki looked very deadly when he left us just now." she pointed out.

Boushin nodded, "That might be…but the way he's so calm around her, the way he doesn't want her hurt. It's as father talks of how Tasuki was when the Priestess Miaka was here but it's so different seeing it in real life, really happening."

Houki sobered and closed her eyes, folding her hands properly on her lap, "I've seen Miaka and the way Tasuki acted around her. I've heard of it on their voyages as well. However," she paused and smiled, opening her eyes to Boushin's curiosity lurking in his eyes as he stared at her, "I don't think Tasuki loved Miaka like that. When it was all said and done, Tasuki knew he didn't know true love with Miaka."

"But with Karen…" Boushin started.

"Tasuki is different." Houki nodded, "He puts her well over his standards but understands that she is someone that will place him in high standards as well. Miaka never did that with Tasuki. They were friends, they were almost siblings, but Miaka never considered Tasuki over a bandit." she pointed out bluntly. "As demeaning as it is to say of Miaka, I don't think she ever really considered Tasuki as she did the other Seishi, as she thought of Chiriko as a child, a wise one but still just a child."

Boushin nodded and looked to Karen and smiled, "I think she's just the balance that Tasuki needs."

"That she is." Houki nodded as they watched Karen's limp frame breathe evenly as if she was only sleeping.

-------------

Hotohori looked to Chichiri, "What do you suppose he will do?"

Chichiri shook his head and gave a slight shrug, "I'm not sure, your Majesty." he looked to Hotohori and took off his mask, revealing a troubled face as he put it away, "I've never seen Tasuki so determined to fight. It was evident when Tamahome was under the drug Nakago gave him that Tasuki was wanting to destroy Tamahome for hurting Miaka like he had. But now, it isn't a drug, it's a man and Tasuki seems to have no patience for it."

Chiriko walked up beside them, "It's clear that Tasuki is aware of the fight abroad and yet he doesn't even threaten that we be prepared."

Nuriko scratched his arm a bit, "Isn't it a bit weird though?" they all looked to him, Mitsukake included, "That the guards and other soldiers knew we were out…and they aren't around? I mean, we're in open view, where could they be?"

They stopped quickly.

They came to the same conclusion.

A mirage!

Hotohori looked at the others, in panic, "We must get back to the dungeon!" he turned to run as Tasuki flew past them, his harison shimmering under the sunlight.

The others knew what was going on. Tasuki seemed to as well.

Houki, Boushin and Karen were in immediate danger!

----------

Houki and Boushin heard running down the stairs. "Could they be done so son?" Houki looked to Boushin as he shook his head.

"I don't think so." he said regrettably.

He looked around quickly and grabbed a 2X4 and stepped in front of Houki and Karen. "Boushin!" Houki cried and jilted to her feet.

Boushin glared at the imposters coming into view, "I will not let you harm my mother while I live." he promised, gripping the wood firmer.

One of the soldiers sliced the wood in half and kicked Boushin back, knocking Houki back as well.

They slid back as the guards smirked, "Well, she is pretty." They weren't talking of Karen. They were talking of Houki who's eyes widened in fear.

'Highness!' she thought in fear as she watched hungry eyes upon her.

"And the boy can be a whipping boy." another called out, "For such fight, he won't help us with any chores!"

Boushin tensed as the soldiers passed by Karen and came towards them. They weren't paying attention to the girl on the floor because, come on! She's unconscious!

A white light emitted from her body and blinded everyone. In an instant, the white light dimmed and the guards saw Karen's conscious frame between them and the royals.

Karen crouched into a defensive stance, "His Majesty promised he'd return to her alive. I assure you, these two will be alive to see him as well." she said, in a way Tasuki would have.

One of them neared her and smirked, "And what will you do? Fight us all, hand to hand, one by one?"

Karen glared, "I surely hope not. But if I have to, I will." she vowed. His hand found her face.

-------

SLAP

The seishi paused, Tasuki in front of them as they heard the echo through the stairway.

"We must hurry!" Hotohori called as they ran down, Tasuki in front of them.

When they rounded the corner, the guards parted and revealed to them Karen's heavily beaten body as she still stood in front of Houki and Boushin.

Hotohori's eyes widened as he saw the sacrifice she was giving as he saw the intent on every single of the imposter's faces what they'd do to his son and wife.

Karen's left eye was beginning to swell and turn purple, her lip and nose and right ear were leaking blood. Her body had nothing but bruises, slashes, and welts upon it's sensitive flesh, some seen from how her kimono fell and was torn from the sword slashes.

Tasuki ran into the gang, head on, his eyes were more red than they ever were. They turned to straight fire.

Karen looked towards the center and saw him, "Gen…rou…" she fell unconscious again.

----

Reviews please…yea, I know, she didn't transform…but there's a reason .


	9. Her Gift: The Curse

I do not own FY, I do own this fic and Karen…and stuff. Yea, unless, it to, is a mirage….

On with the show!

A Sweet Tooth

Tasuki barely got to Karen as she fell. The guards hit the ground, she did not. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her abused body and held her to him, glaring at the guards as he turned his head around.

"How dare you call yourselves men attacking women and a child!" he yelled and placed Karen into Mitsukake's hands as the others joined them. He then turned, stood up and gripped his harison, "You bugs don't deserve to live!"

Chiriko had to be a smartass, "Now bugs, do you mean parasites?"

"No. I mean roaches. Ones that run into your house when it's damp, fearing water when they only run into bigger threats of your shoes. I'm talking about ants that build up walls just to have them demolished and scatter like there was no hope. I'm talking about flies who have no other use in the world except to irritate your ears and a horse's ass!"

As the guards stood up, each one head the insults and each one vowed there to kill that bandit, at any and all costs.

Chiriko sighed, "Maybe you should think more before you start speaking. I'm not sure this tactic will promote peace."

"To hell with peace if it is to be taken by destroying families, for harming ones that never knew how to fight, never wanted to learn. It's not right to bring a girl into this world on account that you didn't want her existence to fuck up your own!" Tasuki yelled at his enemies yet again.

"What do you mean, Tasuki?" Nuriko asked, unaware of what the bandit meant. Which was all too often.

"I know, you know?" Chichiri spoke up, "The enemies summoned Karen for their own true intentions. Normally, a priestess would have to be summoned to help Konan or another country to avoid destruction. But in this case, it was not the country in danger, more so the opponents wanted to tip the scale and put a deuce in their hands, you know?"

"I'm not following." Nuriko said.

Chiriko spoke up, "Our country was not in danger, therefore Karen didn't actually have to be here. We could have cleaned up our own mess. However, Kutou wanted power, hence the threats Lord Hotohori received shortly before Karen's arrival. But the plan backfired and Suzaku, himself, must have known this for her to be engulfed in his light. It was clearly to save our lives and her own. If she had not been a successful tool in Kutou's offense, she would have surely been killed."

"But how did they know she was the balance?" Houki asked as she helped Boushin up.

Hotohori cleared his throat, "There must have been some type of location that she would have been in…"

"No, your highness." Chichiri spoke again, "Because we are in separate dimensions, they did not need her to be in a certain place, at a certain time. If that was the case, Suzaku could have and would have altered her fate a bit. No matter what it would do in her future, Suzaku would not let downfall happen to Konan. There is a spell that crosses worlds to Miaka and Taka's homeland that binds whoever is summoned, to appear. All they need is a name and a clear mind."

Nuriko frowned, "But how did they know her name? It doesn't make sense…oh wait, there was that legend."

"Right!" Chiriko chimed, "Even if it is a legend, all myths have some sort of truth behind them."

Mitsukake sighed as he healed Karen's wounds, "You all are missing the point."

"What do you mean?" Hotohori asked.

"Karen is here because of Suzaku and if everything you said is true, Suzaku knew full well what would happen if she actually came here. He had deeper reasoning for bringing her here. Maybe about his soldier's personal lives, I don't know. But she can easily destroy Konan and the surrounding countries however there is one reason she does not."

They all looked at Tasuki who looked at them, confused. "What are ya lookin' at me fer?!"

"You have touched something in Karen's heart, she will not destroy us. Suzaku was once again wise for bringing us peace." Hotohori said.

"Enough chitchat!" a guard yelled and raised his sword, "All of what you said is true…but you won't live long enough to tell it to your grandkids!"

Hotohori walked up and unsheathed his sword, "You have almost cost me my wife and my child. You will not cost me future generations!"

In a few swift movements, every slice hit its mark. They fell around Hotohori like a domino effect. He looked to the others. "That leader will fall. Come on!"

-----------

Tasuki carried Karen over his shoulder as he constantly muttered about how Hotohori got the glory, how everything should have made perfect sense before then, and how this girl was a pain in his ass.

"Tasuki, not so fast. We don't want an ambush." Nuriko said.

"If they are foolish enough to ambush us with no army, then they deserve whatever is coming to them." Hotohori muttered to his comrade.

"He's right, you know? The way Tasuki's looking right now, he could probably take on the entire Kutou empire without hassle and rein, you know?"

"Right Chichiri, we got to see what is really in that hat of yours." Mitsukake laughed.

Chiriko smiled, "Yea, you're beginning to make it sound like Tasuki is a bad guy now."

"Not necessarily. Tasuki just knows what he needs to know, you know?"

"Man is that confusing." Nuriko sighed.

Boushin and Houki were in the middle of the group so as not to be out of sight and in immediate danger. "You were right on the nose, Boushin." Houki said and looked to her son's confused face, "Saying she was here to balance not the world, but the lives."

Boushin smirked, "Yes but there is so much I'd like to know still."

"You've got the chance to learn." Houki said and pointed to Karen as she woke up wearily and looked at the others.

"Hi?" she blinked and then looked to her side. That red hair was unmistakable! "Oh my God! Carrot top! No! Your jokes are corny and you really need a tan! But then you might get skin cancer! Oh put me down!" she kicked and squirmed.

Tasuki tried to hold on to her to make her face him but it was just not fitting well. They toppled over and he flipped his body so he'd land on his back and her on top of him as a cushion.

She looked down, shocked. "Oh…sorry Genrou, I guess I was out for a good while, huh?" she smiled innocently. He glared.

And then they noticed it.

The other Seishi, Houki and Boushin as well.

Their position.

Karen and Tasuki both flushed crimson and jumped away from each other, "WHOA!" Karen hit Houki on accident as she tried to regain posture, "Sorry!"

Tasuki's eye twitched, "Ugh! Women!"

"He hasn't changed a bit." Nuriko laughed.

"That was a strange twist of fate." Chiriko grinned. "You forget to tell us something, Tasuki?" he chided.

"Shut up you little runt!" Tasuki made a fist at the prodigy.

"Now now, be gentle boys." Nuriko said calmly.

Tasuki made a pout face and turned around, his back to the rest of the group. And then he saw him…

The leader of the pack. He glared.

"I'm so enthused that you still have time to have fun." the man grinned.

"Yea, it's called we still know we're going to kick your ass." Tasuki retorted.

"He's getting frisky again." Chichiri muttered.

Tasuki gripped his harison more. Since he was carrying Karen, he didn't want her head to play "hit the harison." Not on his watch at least!

Karen stood up straight and cast the same glare at the man. "I want to know what your name is, you jerk!"

The leader smirked, "It's high time someone cared to ask, or at least asked." he paused and unsheathed his sword, "My name is Rashid Utiko."

"Yea whatever, we just needed a name to write on your tombstone." Karen grumbled.

"Very fiery pest, aren't you?" Rashid asked.

"The very best of the pest." Karen stuck her tongue out at the man.

Tasuki growled, "She's not a pest…" he ran towards Rashid, waving his harison around a bit, "Rekka…"

"Do you remember what happened the last time?" Rashid stopped Tasuki's words as he faltered and stood in defense stance, wide eyed. "I purposely had an incense placed outside your cell so you would dispose of that wretched girl. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like you did it. Did you at least have fun watching her fear you?"

Tasuki felt the sweat on his brow. "Bastard…"

"Yes, I never knew my father. Perhaps if I did, I'd be much better of being a gentleman…but nevertheless, did it please you to see her squirm under your gaze? To know that she knew what you were capable of? To fear what you could and would do to her?"

The other seishi, Houki and Boushin gasped. Karen only glared. "He's more of a man than that, you asshole." she said and stepped up in front of the others, a few feet behind Tasuki. "You think you can control someone's heart, well you can't and I've learned the hard way. You think you can control who they are, it's a waste of time. I can't believe you'd be so naïve."

"What wise words for a girl. Can't believe I underestimated you." Rashid smirked.

"I am a girl. I am almost a woman, but not quite yet." Karen started to flicker, the light around her looking as if lightning bolts were coursing through the air. "You deserve to die, manipulating others for your own deranged enjoyment. These people here had no quarrel with you and yet you made one for your own self indulgence. It's pathetic!"

Her eyes, once again flared red and her hair jet black. "You do not deserve to live in a balance because you thwart it!" she yelled and opened her palm towards Rashid, "You will feel what it is like to have love and hate, peace and war all rolled into one until your dying breath that will come in a few moments after you see what you could have done."

A sphere appeared from her hand, in a design of a yin-yang, swirling around. As it hit Rashid at target, aim, hit, Karen's eyes returned to green and her hair back to brown. She blinked a few times, "Whoa, that was a doozy medicine you gave me Mitsukake!" she laughed back at him.

But the others weren't laughing. She followed their sight to Rashid who began to scream in utter turmoil.

Tasuki grabbed Karen and ran back to the group, standing in front of them as a way of defending it he had to. They watched as Rashid shed tears, dropping his sword. No one could ever begin to imagine the things he was experiencing.

The stench of blood, dried and wasted on no reason at all. Images of slaughters, meaningless as a blade of grass that had already been mowed. Sounds of agonizing screams of women and children as they were watching the men die and they, themselves were being butchered mercilessly. The taste of tears as they shed down the face of those who lost so much for a reason they knew would never be fit. And finally, the feeling of his heart stopping, every last heartbeat till he died.

Her gift was also a curse, able to make you sense with everything you've ever taken for granted, the pain death can bring. Perhaps now, others would begin to realize that meaningless killing is something no one wants upon them.

--------

As the -real- guards disposed of the bodies, burying them outside the palace in their own little cemetery, Karen was busy thinking in what she'd come to know as her room for the time being. Houki entered and brought in some tea, "Miss Karen, how are you fairing?"

"Very well, thanks." she took a cup from Houki as they sat and drank together, talking of nonsense. Things only girls would think of. "Houki…"

"Yes?" she lifted her gaze to meet Karen.

"How…I mean, I love this place and I wouldn't mind staying…but how would I get home? The mission is done right?"

"I believe I can answer that, you know?" Chichiri was walking past and heard the question.

"And the answer is?" Karen chided.

Chichiri removed his mask and looked at her, hidden by nothing. "Something you have to do, something you feel you must let go or perhaps you don't want to let go…either way, you must figure out what is dwelling within you that makes you stay. That is the only reason you are still here." he put his mask on and it smiled…of course! "We'd love to have you stay here as well, you know?!"

Karen smiled, "Thanks Chichiri…" she looked down then. 'What is it…that is keeping me from leaving then?'

Then she knew. It wasn't what was keeping her here. It was something that she wanted. Craved. Perhaps, there was a way. Taka lives with Miaka now…why can't she live here? Would it be so bad? She sighed and thought it over.

"He probably could care less if I went back home." she said aloud.

Houki stood up, catching Karen off guard and smiled down at her, "If you mean Tasuki, I'm sure you are mistaken." she walked out of the room.

Karen thought more, "Do you…what do you want me to do, Tasuki? I do want to stay…but is it enough? Do I actually have a reason to?"

She just had to find out!

--------

Reviews please

kage1586


	10. A Deal

I do not own FY, I do own this fic and Karen…and yea, cookies. Not every single one-but I love the ones I got! -munch-

A Sweet Tooth

Karen searched frantically within the castle walls for Tasuki but he seemed to just disappear. "Have you seen Tasuki?" she asked a few of the servants. Finally, Mitsukake helped her a bit.

"I saw him walking out of the palace walls about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks so much!" she ran outside and of course, Sunday traffic! Where everyone crazy in the world has to be scattering around like no one's business! They just -have- to be in her way! At every opportunity!

She cursed traffic, even if there weren't cars in it. She'd never find Tasuki in it!

After a while of searching, she found the tavern they had spent the night at. Walking it, she caught glimpse of the waiter and smiled, "Hello, sir?" he looked at her.

Smiling a bit, "Hello Young Lady, where is your husband?"

"Husband?" she seemed to be in deep thought, 'He must mean Tasuki!' She sighed, "I don't know…I was wishing you had seen him lately?"

"Oh, I thought you two were here together." the waiter walked her to the table he was sitting at.

She thanked him quietly and took a seat across from Tasuki, "Listen 'ere pal, ain't in no mood for talk."

She rolled her eyes, "Perhaps just a small chitchat?"

He turned around quickly in his chair from his slouched position and looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I came to find you. You didn't even tell anyone you were leaving."

"I don't have to have people know where I am all the time." he countered.

She threw her hands up in the air in surrender, "Whoa now, I was just letting you know that you were thought of." She paused, "Sides, you didn't even say goodbye."

Tasuki's eyes searched hers, "Karen?"

"Yea?" she looked at him as if she, too, were searching for an answer.

"Why did you come here?"

"I found it. I heard that someone saw you exit the palace walls…and I came to look for you and stumbled upon this place again."

"No, why did you come to this time. This place." he corrected his previous question.

Karen looked hurt and he inwardly cursed himself. "I…"

"You had to want to escape something. Find something about yourself interesting?" he suggested.

Karen frowned, "I…" she couldn't bring herself to tell Tasuki.

"Nevermind, forget I asked." he muttered, crossing his arms, "Why are you still here?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't know why you came here and you don't know why you're still here. Full of information, huh?" he was being an asshole, he knew it. But…he needed to know, to fill his own wounds with salve.

Karen's shoulders sagged a bit as his words bit into the truth in her mind. And heart. "I'm sorry."

Tasuki felt like a bigger ass. If it was going to hurt her, he could live his entire life with wondering "what ifs." "Don't answer that." he muttered and stood up.

She instantly grabbed his hand, catching his attention. He looked down at her, her eyes hooded, "Please. Sit down."

He sat down as if he didn't have a choice. Looking at her, expecting something of a woman to say "I'm sorry" again…she did the exact opposite.

"When I was six, my father got drunk and killed my mother and himself while I watched." Tasuki had no idea, he didn't even want that idea, he was ashamed he had asked. He went to say something and she shook her head, "You wanted to know what I've been running from, so here's your answer." she looked up at him, no emotion in her eyes, "Even Miaka doesn't know about my past. She thinks the parents I live with are my biological ones. My parents now aren't much better than having none." she looked away, "Both drinkers, it's bound to happen again."

'No wonder she doesn't like drinking.' he felt lower than anything under his feet.

"Ya know, I don't need to hear none of this." he muttered.

"That's a double negative." she sighed, trying her best to lighten the mood, "But to be truthful…"

He looked away when her eyes met his.

"You're probably the only guy that I've trusted in my life."

Tasuki's eyes shot wide as he turned to her quickly, "Don't ya have a brother or something?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"No."

"A dog? Come on, some kind of male around…"

"No." she shrugged, "I basically exiled myself away from them since I met my adoptive parents. My "father" isn't exactly the best in the world."

Tasuki shook his head, "All kids feel that way about their parents."

"Not to this extent."

Tasuki held his tongue. He didn't want to know. Well, in truth, he did, but he could never ask. "And what about the rest of us?"

Karen fiddled with her kimono sash and sighed, "At first, I was pretty afraid."

"Hid it well enough, didn't you?"

Karen smirked some, "I can talk to them, I just don't like to be confined with one alone, anywhere."

"That cell must have been hell for you then." Tasuki brought up the worst part of her memories within Konan.

"A bit." Karen confused him, she knew it. She saw it in his features, "At first, if it had been when I first arrived, I would have died from fear." she might have been exaggerating but from what's been going on lately, she might not have been. "But because of the night before, I didn't really think you'd hurt me."

Tasuki thought a moment, "And the inn?"

Karen closed her eyes, "I'll admit it, threats to my body and life were flashing through my mind but I think they were pretty harnessed because of the feeling of being different in this world, where no one understood me at all."

Tasuki thought it best to change the subject, she was getting upset. He could tell from her heavier breathing and when she opened her eyes, it was oh so clear.

"The swimming lessons were helpful. I can go about ten feet now." he jested.

Karen smiled then. He always felt better when she was happy, content, or just not distressed. "I'm glad to hear that."

Tasuki cleared his throat a bit as the waiter brought Karen a water. "I assume since you ordered it the other night, it would be fine again?"

"Yes, thank you." Karen smiled up at the waiter. "I was getting parched."

The waiter nodded a bit and looked over to Tasuki, "You allowing your wife to read, write, and speak right may be the beginning of a new era." he walked off.

Tasuki and Karen blinked and looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Wife?!" Tasuki's fangs were glimmering as Karen snorted a bit.

"Yea right! Not even a week into a friendship and we're already married!" she covered her mouth.

After the small laughing spree, Tasuki and Karen became sober again. "Now…where were we, oh yes, and why are you at the inn again?"

Karen gasped, "Oh yea! I was looking for you, remember?"

"For?"

"Uhm…I was hoping you could tell me that, actually." Karen said and sipped her water.

"I'm no mind reader." he mumbled and pushed his beer away to the side in respect for Karen.

She had a feeling that -that was probably the biggest sacrifice Tasuki could ever make for a girl. Well, minus going to her world…

"Yea, I know, I was just wondering if you had anything to say before I left. I want to get my goodbyes going…" she lied a bit, she wanted to hear how he felt. She knew he had to at least feel something, friendship even. She'd settle for that. She didn't want to, but hey, whoever is picky now is shit out of luck. "I really wanted to see you before I left." she admitted.

Tasuki folded his hands as if he were a businessman and took a breath in, "What's so good about your world?"

That wasn't what she was expecting. A question for a goodbye? "It's…well, it-" she paused and thought a moment, "I can't really say it's home, huh? Since mine is in shambles."

Tasuki watched her as she thought, "It wasn't supposed to be a stumper."

Karen smiled some, "Well it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you didn't have anything to go back to and if there was a way, I'm sure we could find a way for you to stay here in Konan." he paused, "If that's what you wanted."

Karen looked down, "I don't have a reason to stay either."

Tasuki felt her words slice into his heart. He might have fried billions of enemies with his enchanted harison, but he was sure nothing was worse than hearing those words from Karen.

"But you don't have a real reason to go back, neither…right?"

Karen laughed a bit, "Sides Miaka, not really. And she's got Taka and Yui, Keisuke and Tetsuya…Mayo, you know, all the others." she frowned, "I guess I should just roam around space, I don't really have a place to call home."

Tasuki smirked, "I got an idea."

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"You come to my pad tonight and I'll show you what a home is really supposed to be like." he smirked.

"I'm not going to your house." Karen almost choked on her words.

"It's not anything like that." Tasuki brushed his hand in the air as if erasing her words, "The bandits and all, we'll show you a good time and not one of us will lay even a glance on you if you don't want it." he was being sincere, she knew it. He continued, "I'll show you a sight that makes anyone feel like they belong."

Karen lifted a brow, "And no funny stuff?"

"Nope. Just a night. And I even got myself a guest room." Tasuki smirked.

Karen smiled at his thoughtfulness, who would have guessed the most ill-mannered of the Seishi, or so it seemed, would be such a gentleman?

"Alright. One night. I'd like to keep away from what I'm going back to for a night longer." she nodded.

"It's a deal then." Tasuki smirked and put out his hand.

"Deal?"

"If I show you a place you belong, you should at least try to stay. If I can't, well, then you can go and forget all about Konan and us."

Karen snickered and took his hand, "I doubt that'll be possible." when she shook his hand, she nodded, "Deal."

-------

So, Tasuki is gonna show Karen a good time…hmmmm

kage1586


	11. I Can't Fight It

Disclaimer: Yep…that's it, I don't own it. You can't sue me…I only own Karen and this fic…and uhm, that's it. On with the show!!!

A Sweet Tooth

"TASUKI!?" Nuriko's lungs were exercised for the billionth time that night on what on earth he was thinking to make such a deal with a priestess.

"Shut it man! It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to her!"

"Except talk to her!" Nuriko countered.

That was it. Tasuki swung and Nuriko caught his fist and snickered.

BAM

"OWWIE!" Nuriko grabbed his head and jumped around in tears, "Who did that?!"

Karen hid the giant boulder that just seems to appear sometimes from nowhere and whistled.

"Really Nuriko, it's not that bad. I agreed to the deal knowing full well what could happen. I'm fine. And I'll be fine."

"I still say we should come! You are still the priestess!" Nuriko argued more.

"Exactly!" Karen crossed her arms in defiance, "Could you at least let me have one night of fun without running for my life before I leave?!"

Nuriko bit his lip and sighed, "Fine…but if you need anything…you just yell, ok?"

"Yea, ok." Karen rolled her eyes and walked past Tasuki, "Ready when you are Mr. Fang."

Tasuki snickered and turned after her. "See ya round man."

Nuriko glared, "I'm a woman at heart."

- 

Tasuki led Karen up to Mt. Reikaku and down in his "secret hideout." It was no secret outside that the bandits were having a blast inside though!

Drinking and smoking, laughing and roughhousing were all across the place! Karen grabbed onto Tasuki's arm and kept close to him more.

Tasuki smirked, "Dontcha worry, these guys er harmless." he paused and looked down at her, "at least t' their buddies and ya."

Karen relaxed a bit and followed him through the maze.

"GENROU!"

"KOUJI!"

"GENROU!"

"KOUJI!"

And in an instant, Tasuki had let go of Karen's arm and the two bandits began their little circle dance of cuteness!

Or weirdness.

Karen voted for the later term as Tasuki laughed and pointed to Kouji, "Kouji, this vixen 'ere is Karen, da new priestess!"

And in a blink of an eye, all the bandits quieted down. Karen began to worry. Tasuki wouldn't just throw her to the dogs, would he?

"Like Miaka?!" one cheered.

"That's awesome man!" another cried out.

Karen blinked, "Ehm…huh?"

Tasuki smirked and took her by the arm which made her feel a little better. "Kinda, so ya all know what that means!?"

All the bandits nodded and wooted. "She's all yours Genrou!"

"Be easy, she looks innocent!" another teased.

"Might be an angel!" another voice rang out.

Karen paled at what they were talking about, "But Tasuki…"

Tasuki sighed, "NAH!!! Just don't touch 'er!"

The bandits all accepted that and went on with their merry ways. Tasuki looked down to Karen, "They're all really great guys but sometimes ya gotta let 'em know who's boss!"

Karen smiled a bit, "Tasuki, what about this good time?"

Tasuki nodded, "Let's have some fun. Ya ever play poker?"

"No…"

"Gin?"

"No…"

"Rummy?"

"Uh uh…"

"Go Fish?!" Tasuki was running out of games!

"Sorta…"

Tasuki sighed a bit and smirked, "I'll teach ya bullshit."

"Wha?"

"Just c'mon." Tasuki pulled her to a table and taught her how to play.

- 

After a few hours, Karen seemed to be enjoying herself. The bandits were all but so nice to her and she loved it! Karen felt like she belonged, even if Tasuki didn't want her, at least he made it seem like she could fit in.

"Bullshit." she mumbled.

Tasuki blinked, "Check it out fer yerself."

Karen sighed, not again…

2 eights and a …KING?!

"BULLLLLLLSHITTTTTTT!!!!" Karen cried out and pushed the deck to Tasuki who just laughed.

"Ya gettin' good at this." he said and picked up the cards.

Kouji smirked at them and leaned over to one of the bandits, "How much ya wanna bet he didn't just mean the cards?"

"Oh yea, he likes that morsel." the other said, smiling, "It's bout time the boss settled a bit in life."

Kouji nodded, "Just hope he's happy…even if she does have to leave like that Miaka girl."

Kouji smirked as a flashback went through his head:

_Miaka popped up between the two bandits, "Hey!? If we help you, you can help us find this Tasuki guy! I'm sure Hotohori and even Nuriko would help too!"_

_Kouji looked at Tasuki, "She doesn't get that she's a hostage does she?"_

_Tasuki sighed, "Nope, don't think so…"_

Kouji shook his head, "How does Genrou find the quirky ones is beyond me."

"No shit." the other laughed and walked off.

Kouji smirked once more, "Just be happy man." and walked away.

- 

Karen yawned a bit after coming to a draw with Tasuki because everyone knows that if there are only 2 people left playing bullshit, you practically know all the cards the other is holding!

Tasuki set his cards down and looked at Karen, "Tired?"

Karen gave a shy smile and nodded, "Just a bit, I can go for another hand though."

Tasuki shook his head and smirked, grabbing the cards and shuffling them. "If you're sure, we don't have to play anymore."

"I didn't say what hand I wanted to hold." she said in the most innocent form.

His face jerked up to her in shock. "That's like holding out candy to a kid. That's got temptation all over it."

"But Genrou, I -am- candy." she giggled at his smile as he found out what he just said.

"Karen." he sobered her a bit and set the cards down, folding his hands, "I don't want you to leave without trying a bit of our culture. And I don't want you to leave with a frown."

Karen smiled, "I know Genrou." she nodded and looked to the side as if deep in thought at his words.

He stood and placed the cards back on the shelf and as he turned around, he felt a desperate hug engulf him. He hadn't heard her get up. He hadn't heard her footsteps. But he heard her plea.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as his chin rested against her head.

He didn't know how to say he didn't want her to go. He didn't know how to keep her. He didn't know how to find any of the words that plagued his heart.

She didn't want to go. She would rather stay with Tasuki in the moment forever. What was left in her world wasn't enough to go back to. Miaka had Taka and they were the only ones she really cared for. But weighing her heart in one hand and them in another. Tasuki won.

"I don't know how to stay." she confessed into his chest.

Tasuki tensed as he didn't have words at all. He closed his eyes and thought with everything he had. "There is only one that can answer that, Karen."

"But I just said--"

"Not you." Tasuki looked down at her, tilting her head up to face him.

She stared at him, wanting to cry with everything going on.

"Then who?"

"Taitsukun." Tasuki answered. "We'll rest on it." he kissed her forehead like a true gentleman and took her hand. "I'll show you to your room."

"Tasuki?"

He looked back at her while they walked.

"Would it be too forward to ask to be around you tonight?" Karen asked.

Tasuki stopped and looked down at her, "Karen, I don't know if I can keep fighting."

"Fighting? We don't fight." Karen said, clearly not knowing what he meant.

He shook his head and neared her quickly, grasped her face in his hands. His lips found hers as if he knew her body like the back of his hand. And he wanted to more than he would care to admit.

When he broke off the demanding tormented beyond belief joining of saliva, he backed away, "I…can't fight it."

Karen touched her lips, "Oh. But in the dungeon."

"You were terrified." Tasuki admitted. "I can't hurt you." he looked down.

"Genrou?" he looked back at her with an agonized face, one that seemed to want something that he couldn't get. Which was true, he could have any other girl but he wanted, needed Karen. But he couldn't have her. "You listen, and I know you won't hurt me but if you need to be away from me, that's ok. I just didn't think I did that much to you."

Genrou gave a snorted laugh, "You do much more." he turned and led her to her room, opening the door and stopped her before she entered.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't need to be away from you, Karen. It's quite the opposite but I won't cross that line." he kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet slumber, Genrou." Karen said quietly and walked in as he closed the door and blew out a breath.

"Wom'n." he muttered and walked out and felt the cool air, "There's gotta be an easier way to being a man."

- 

Karen couldn't sleep. She didn't want to leave Tasuki and if she had to, she wasn't going to spend this night alone! She'd at least watch him sleep if she had to.

She drew her robe on and walked towards the game room and found his friend Kouji still up, "Excuse me?"

He looked over, "'Ey Kid, whatcha doin' up?"

Bandit language!

She sighed, "I was getting a drink and I forgot the way back to the room."

Kouji blinked, "Ya bunkin' wit Genrou?"

"Yea, could you help?"

"Sure. Anythin' fer da boss." Kouji smirked and led her to Tasuki's room. "Have fun." he left as she opened the door.

Tasuki was tossing in his sleep, muttering something about drowning and kicking Tamahome's ass.

She neared his side and watched him as he started to sweat a bit. She grew a bit worried as he mumbled her name and bolted up quickly with a "Don't go!"

Blinking back sleep, he threw his legs over the bed and she nearly got kicked in the head as she dodged. He saw the shadow move and glared, "What kinda prank is this?!" he grabbed the shoulders of the shadow and hoisted her up. He knew her frame and looked at her closer, "Karen?"

"Uhm…hi."

Next chap, what's gonna happen in Tasuki's room?!


	12. Can It Be True?

I do not own FY…I do own this fic…holy macaroni!…ugh L and I just found out I'm lactose intolerant…NOOOOO mac and cheeeeeese! sigh

A Sweet Tooth

A Wild Night and a visit to Taitsukun

Tasuki put Karen on the bed gently, "What are you doing here? How did you find this room? …are you mad? Weren't you listening to anything I was saying?!"

Karen thought for a moment and counted on her fingers, "I am sitting on your bed. Kouji showed me to this room. No I'm not mad for any reason. And yes I did listen to every word you said." Karen looked up at him seriously, "Which is why I'm here. I don't want you to have to fight. Besides, you looked like you need a teddy bear to sleep with how much you toss."

Tasuki put his fingers on his pressure points on his nose, "Women!" Then he stopped and opened his eyes and looked at her, "Are you sure of what you just said to me? About the fighting?"

Karen nodded and took his free hand, "Genrou, I'm sorry for being so brazen but I really don't see the harm in this."

Tasuki blanched, "Harm?! You can't see the harm? What if you have to leave? What if you don't come back? What if you are a lot better than any other woman out there I've had and I can't get you out of my mind and I think about you till my dying day and a gerbil tells me I'm sick in the head because of it!"

Karen blinked and then laughed at his sudden input of humor. "Genrou, be serious!"

"The gerbil was the only joke." he said soberly. He knelt beside her, "Karen, really, I don't want to live like that. I couldn't bear to lose something so dear and then die unhappy because of it."

Karen nodded, "I understand. But what good is life without that burst of happiness?"

Tasuki sighed and shook his head, "Karen, I can't do it. You are the priestess. I'm a warrior. It just doesn't happen that way."

"It did for Miaka and Taka." she said, almost hurt that he could think such things.

He sighed and sat on the bed beside her, looking out the window to the night sky, "That's different. They did a lot to be together like that. We warriors had to help him with his memories so he wouldn't fade away. They've been through a lot to be together."

"And you wouldn't do that for me?" Karen frowned and stood up, walking to the door. Her hand on the knob, Tasuki grabbed it away and spun her around into his arms, holding her tight. "I would but I'm not sure you'd do the same for me till the end, Karen."

Karen's eyes widened as she thought of his words. Was it true love? How does she know? 'Oh snap out of it!' she told herself, 'You've been with this guy for a good damn while and he's the air you breathe! What the hell do you mean is it love? You know!'

Karen wrapped her arms around Tasuki, "I would."

Tasuki's eyes bolted wide open as he pushed her away a bit and looked down at her face, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. "Karen…"

"Genrou, really. I don't plan to be taking advantage of anyone and I know for a fact that I haven't been this happy ever. I don't want to lose it."

"Karen…"

"Genrou, don't push me away, please. I don't think I can bear it…"

He placed his hand over her mouth and sighed, "As long as nothing happens tonight, you can stay in this room. Not one grope little missy." he tsked and she smiled a bit. He felt it under his fingertips.

He took his hand away, "Alright. But where will you sleep?"

"Beside my Candy, of course." he smirked and led her to the bed, "Nothing more than sleep, Karen."

"Alright."

As she drifted to sleep wrapped in Tasuki's arms, he came to a realization, her words struck him. 'don't push me away.' Push her away? Hogwash! He couldn't talk down to her, least of all push her away. The only time he would was like in the dungeon. It was then, he knew…

He loved her.

Truly.

-------

The next morning:

--

Tasuki woke to see Karen still sleeping beside him. He nudged her some. Nudged her a bit more. No movement but he knew she was sleeping. He took his arm slightly away from her but noticed her hand wouldn't let go of his fingers. He sighed and brought his free hand to her sides and started tickling.

In an instant, Karen was giggling and trying to get away from Tasuki. When he moved to get her more, his other arm free, he fell over with a painful face. Karen was worried and pushed him on his back, "Genrou?!"

Tasuki rubbed his arm she'd been sleeping on, "It fell asleep!"

Karen lifted her brow and smirked.

"Don't you dare Karen-" and then Tasuki's cries were heard around the tavern.

Kouji shook his head, "He gets pretty wild with those quirky girls." he said as he walked past the room and down the hall.

After Karen repaid Tasuki's tickling attack, she crossed her arms and smirked. "Serves ya right. So what's happening today?"

"Taitsukun." Tasuki said and slipped on his shoes, "When you're ready."

Karen was instantly in a Yucata. Don't ask how…she's "magical." MUWAHAHA

----

Tasuki sighed and drug himself up the mountain more. Karen was heaving, "I swear, one thing I'm gonna hate are these damn heavy clothes!"

Tasuki looked back at her, "Balance out." he said sarcastically.

Karen stuck her tongue out at him. Oh, the temptation.

He looked away, "Taitsukun! Ya old hag!"

POOF

BAM

"Ow!" Tasuki grabbed his head and Taitsukun dropped his harison.

"Serves you right you ungrateful buffoon." she looked at Karen, "What can I do for you?"

Karen bowed a bit, "Miss Taitsukun…uhm…"

"I have a lot of things to do, make it quick."

"Karen! Karen!" Nyun Nyun popped out of nowhere.

Karen sighed and looked at Taitsukun, "Is there…a way to stay?"

"No."

Karen's heart fell to the ground.

"Is there a way I can go?" she gasped and Taitsukun's eyes widened at Tasuki's request.

"Is that what you truly want? It will take a lot…"

"I don't care." Tasuki stopped Taitsukun.

"Because Lady Miaka has already cleared the path and connected both worlds, it is possible your journey would be less complicated but I cannot guarantee that it will be successful. Are you willing to face that outcome?" she asked.

Karen looked to Tasuki as he nodded.

"Very well then. All you have to do now is wish it in a kiss."

They both gasped. "That's it?" Tasuki bellowed.

"Listen up you idiot. At the same time, you both have to be on the same wave lengths of passion when she is to return to her world. You need to both long for it without regret, without any attachments to this world. If you cannot do this, only Karen will return to her present time. Are you sure you are willing to do this?" Taitsukun asked and Tasuki nodded to her again.

"But Tasuki-" Karen started.

He looked at her, "It's Genrou." he smirked.

She nodded, "But…"

"I've made up my mind."

Taitsukun vanished with the words of "I wish you the best priestess."

-----

At the palace

----

It was time for Karen to say her goodbyes. She looked to the others and smiled, "Thanks for everything everyone. I will never forget this." she looked to Tasuki then. "Are you ready to try?"

"Good luck Karen." Nuriko smiled.

"May Suzaku guide you both." Hotohori chimed in.

They all bowed to Karen and Tasuki. Karen stopped a moment and walked to Chichiri smiling, "Thank you for your words of wisdom before." she hugged him, "You're a wonderful guy Houjun."

His eye widened as she took off his mask, "Priestess…"

"I'm just Karen, Houjun. Don't hide what shouldn't be repulsive anyway." she bowed. "You've taught me a lot…" she said as she walked back to the statue of Suzaku.

They'd found out that at noon on the holy day, the statue would shimmer and that was the time Karen would be granted passage back to her world on "Suzaku's wings."

Tasuki held her hand and prayed with all his might. Then, a few moments before noon, their lips touched with such desire and love that Suzaku shouldn't be able to break them apart.

----

Karen woke up with a headache and looked around. "Where is Genrou?!"

He wasn't anywhere to be found! She began to cry. Their love wasn't good enough for the Gods!

Her phone rang and she answered it, a bit choked up. It was Miaka. "Hey, what's up? Strangest thing happened…"

Karen sniffed a bit, "What?" she had to humor Miaka like everyone else!

"Tasuki fell on top of Taka while we were eating dinner! Then he was asking where you were! Did you two fall in love or something?!"

"I'll be right over!" Karen hung up the phone and ran out of her house, still in a Yucata and didn't see the faces she was getting. Maybe the people thought it was a costume?

She knocked frantically on Miaka and Taka's door. Taka opened it and Karen knocked his chest a few times. "Oh! Sorry Taka!"

Taka blinked and smiled, "It's alright, it can't be worse than some of the stuff Miaka cooks."

"What was that Taka!" Miaka heard that.

Taka and Karen began to laugh. "We have someone we'd like you to meet, Miss Karen." Taka moved aside and showed Tasuki's shocked face.

"We both…made it?" Tasuki gasped out and ran for Karen. Which wasn't hard because of his godlike speed he still possessed!

"Genrou!" she wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her.

Even the Gods couldn't keep them apart.

The End…kinda sappy…

Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all! But this doesn't mean you're off the hook yet…review! I command u! lol

kage1586


End file.
